My Diamond
by Yaumie Violetta
Summary: UPDATE chapter 5!"Hei, jangan diam saja!" Protes Vodka lagi tidak sabaran.   Shinichi meneguk liurnya susah payah kemudian mulai menegakkan wajahnya. Bad Summary. BL  Sho-ai , gaje dan typo. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), BL, Sho-ai**

**Pairing : HeijixShinichi, KidxShinichi**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine Of Diamond<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei Kudo, aku bosan." Suara seorang cowok berkulit gelap mengganggu indera pendengaran Conan.<p>

"Diamlah Heiji, jangan memanggilku sembarangan, disini tempat umum, untung saja paman dan Ran sedang memesan makanan." Conan melirik sekilas paman Kogoro yang sedang berselisih menu makanan dengan salah satu pramusaji, di sebelahnya Ran berusaha menenangkan ayahnya satu itu.

"Tapi aku benar-benar bosan. Lagipula, si pesulap sombong itu mengirimkan surat cinta padamu." Heiji menarik secarik kertas dari sakunya kemudian melihatnya dengan malas.

"Itu bukan surat cinta, itu tantangan." Ujar Conan memperbaiki kata-kata Heiji yang membuat bulu kuduk Conan berdiri untuk sesaat. Heiji hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas kemudian beralih melihat-lihat kerumunan orang yang berada di luar restoran China.

"Tapi bagiku itu surat cinta penuh dengan kata-kata manis. Khas si pesulap sombong itu." Lanjut Heiji yang hanya ditanggapi Conan dengan gelengan kepala.

"Setidaknya jangan keluarkan kertas itu sembarangan, aku sudah capek-capek mengambil kertas itu dari polisi dengan berubah menjadi Shinichi dengan obat pemberian Ai." Conan melirik beberapa obat yang berada dalam botol kecil di saku celananya.

"Kenapa repot begitu? Kau tau'kan betapa bahayanya kalau terlalu sering menggunakan obat itu, kau bisa kebal dan tidak bisa menjadi Shinchi lagi." Heiji berusaha mengambil botol tadi dari tangan Conan tetapi bocah berkacamata itu lebih gesit, dengan cepat dimasukkannya kembali obat tadi ke saku celananya.

Heiji menampilkan wajah kesal dan cemberut ketika tangannya tidak bisa meraih obat itu. Sedangkan Conan hanya tersenyum sekilas padanya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menggunakan sisa obat ini dengan baik." Biarpun Conan berkata begitu tetapi Heiji merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk kemudian berusaha mengusir pikiran anehnya itu.

"Berjanjilah satu hal Kudo. Jangan pernah menghilang dari pandanganku walaupun hanya sedetik." Heiji menatap Conan dengan serius dan sepertinya jiwa Shinichi di dalam tubuh bocah berkacamata itu kaget sesaat tetapi kemudian tersenyum sendu.

"Aku berjanji, Heiji." Suara Shinichi yang lembut keluar dari bibir mungil seorang bocah berkacamata yang kini sedang menggenggam erat botol obat ditangannya. Tatapannya nanar menatap obat tadi, jari jemarinya terasa sedikit sakit ketika tanpa sadar dirinya menggenggam botol itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Heiji merasa tidak enak dengan suasana di sekitar mereka, dengan cepat dia berdiri dari kursi makan menuju kursi Conan yang tepat berada dihadapannya. Suara tepukan lembut di kepala Conan membuat bocah tadi agak sedikit tersentak.

"He..Heiji?"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melepaskan pandanganku padamu, Kudo. Walaupun kau lari dariku, menjauh dariku bahkan menghindariku, aku pasti akan tetap mengejarmu. Aku berjanji." Suara lembut Heiji sedikit menenangkan Conan, senyum tipis mulai terlihat dibibir mungil bocah itu.

"Terima kasih Heiji." Kata itu meluncur saja tanpa kendali. Kata yang sangat sederhana tetapi sanggup membuat suasana di sekitar mereka menghangat. Bahkan Heiji pun mengakui kalau kata itu berupa hadiah yang mengagumkan dibandingkan benda apapun.

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

><p>"Inspektur Hattori, kurasa kau cukup kelelahan ya?" Suara detektif Toyama lagi-lagi mengusik pria dengan perawakan tegas yang dipanggilnya inspektur tadi.<p>

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Kata inspektur Hattori yang juga sebagai ayah dari Heiji Hattori. Detektif Toyama yang merupakan ayah Kazuha hanya tersenyum saja, dia sudah tau sifat dan kelakuan teman masa kecilnya ini. Selalu tegas dan tidak berbasa-basi.

"Aku juga harus menjaga sebuah permata yang berharga dari tangan lalat putih itu'kan? Kalau kau sendiri saja yang mengusiknya bakal bahaya." Ujar detektif Toyama sambil duduk di sebelah Inspektur Hattori. Mereka berada di daerah Benteng Osaka yang penuh penjagaan ketat dari kepolisian, karena beberapa hari lagi akan diadakan pameran besar-besaran oleh para pengusaha untuk menampilkan kekayaan mereka.

Permata, berlian dan benda berkilau dan juga berharga lainnya akan di pajang bebas di wilayah Benteng Osaka. Itu merupakan suatu perayaan bagi orang-orang kaya yang berusaha menampilkan jati diri dan derajat mereka yang bagi para polisi hanyalah suatu bentuk mencari masalah saja.

Siapapun pasti ingin mencuri benda-benda berharga itu apalagi mengingat harga yang sangat melewati batas kewajaran manusia. Karena itu peran kepolisian penting disini, apalagi Kid si pencuri sudah mengetahui hal ini dan dengan sengaja mengirimkan surat untuk mencuri berlian.

"Kau juga menunggu pencuri kecil itu?" Kata detektif Toyama memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Inspektur Hatorri hanya menatap langit hitam yang berada di atas kepalanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan teman masa kecilnya itu.

Detektif Toyama mengerti kalau sekarang pria disebelahnya ini sedang resah mengingat dia yang bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga berlian berharga itu.

"Hei Hattori, bagaimana kalau setelah masalah ini selesai kita nikahkan saja anak kita? Kurasa Heiji dan Kazuha akan cocok, benar'kan?" Inspektur Hattori hanya menatap detektif Toyama yang sedang tersenyum dihadapannya. "Mereka masih kecil." Jawab Hattori sekenanya. "Hahaha~iya, iya, aku tau. aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini terlalu sensitive Hattori."

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

><p>"Haatsyiii…" Heiji tiba-tiba bersin tanpa sebab yang membuat Conan menjadi kaget.<p>

"Kau sakit Heiji?" Conan menatap Heiji khawatir tetapi sepertinya cowok SMA di hadapannya ini tidak terlalu peduli dan terus menatap 'surat cinta' dari Kaito Kid. "Aku tidak apa-apa Kudo." Jawab Heiji lagi sambil membalik-balikkan kertas tantangan itu.

"Apa kau mau minum dulu? Hari ini paman sedang sibuk dengan Inspektur Megure, Ran juga sedang menginap di tempat Sonoko." Conan berjalan ke arah kulkas dengan Heiji yang terus mengekor di belakangnya. Hari ini Heiji menginap di kediaman Kogoro Mouri, ayah Ran karena suatu alasan yang diduga Conan adalah akibat 'surat cinta' Kaito Kid.

"Kudo, aku bingung. Kenapa surat cinta ini terlihat sederhana? Tidak ada teka-teki sama sekali. Kalaupun ada, itu sangat mudah ditebak." Heiji mengangkat kertas tadi ke wajahnya, memutarnya, membaliknya tetapi tidak ada teka-teki apapun disana hanya tulisan sederhana yang menyatakan bahwa Kid akan mencuri permata yang akan di pamerkan di Benteng Osaka.

"Kau itu terlalu banyak berpikir Heiji. Dia hanya Kid si pencuri, dan tugas pencuri adalah mencuri bukan membuat teka-teki." Jawab Conan ngasal yang dapat sambutan wajah cemberut Heiji. "Tapi aku berpikir kalau dia akan melakukan teka-teki yang menarik hingga membuat kita kewalahan. Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu berharap banyak." Heiji merengganggkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Conan yang masih berada di depan kulkas.

"Hei kudo, apa kau akan ke Osaka?" Heiji bersender pada pintu kulkas setelah Conan mengambil beberapa cemilan dan minuman dingin yang diperlukan oleh lambungnya.

"Kurasa… Mungkin." Jawab Conan sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan tivi, Heiji ikut duduk di sebelah Conan kemudian mengambil minuman kaleng yang tadi dibawa Conan.

"Kalau menurutku, sebaiknya kau serahkan hal ini pada polisi saja. Sekali-sekali kau jangan berurusan dengan pencuri itu bukanlah dosa yang besar'kan. Kau itu manusia, bukan dewa yang bisa dimana dan kapan saja menghukum orang jahat." Heiji terus fokus pada gambar di layar tivi, tapi Conan tau kalau cowok berkulit gelap disebelahnya ini sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan apa-apa, Heiji. Lagipula ada kau yang berjanji tidak akan melepaskan pandanganmu dariku bahkan sedetik pun, ya'kan?" Conan memasukkan kue ketiga ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan pelan, Heiji yang berada disebelahnya menangkap ketenangan dari pemuda manis ini. Sesaat Heiji seperti melihat Conan menjadi sosok Shinchi dengan wajah tenang dan damai, apa karena Shinichi percaya bahwa Heiji akan melindunginya?

Mengingat hal itu Heiji hanya tersenyum seakan-akan berterima kasih bahwa Shinchi memberikan kepercayaan penuh padanya. Sedikit demi sedikit kekhawatirannya memudar digantikan sikap cerianya yang seperti biasa.

.

Di atas meja, tergeletak kertas Kaito Kid yang mereka abaikan dengan tulisan…

_Sikap kekasih adalah memberikan hadiah bagi orang yang disukainya. Hal itupun tidak lepas dari bunga dan permata. Ini karena perasaan manusia akan mudah disampaikan dengan hadiah yang mewah. Namun tidak semua kekasih seperti itu. Ingat, betapa berarti hadiah yang di berikan bagi orang yang kamu cintai? Ciuman juga merupakan sebuah kado yang bagus. Hadiah yang sesungguhnya bagiku adalah seperti kokohnya Benteng Osaka. Iringan musik dan kembang api juga dapat memeriahkan hadiah kejutan itu, bukan?_

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

><p>"Lalu~… Kenapa kau juga datang, Heiji?" Suara Kazuha terdengar kesal, disampingnya Ran hanya tersenyum saja. Sedangkan Paman Kogoro terlihat sedang asyik berbincang dengan beberapa wanita muda di sekitar halaman Benteng Osaka.<p>

"Tentu saja aku harus datang, aku'kan detektif. Lagipula malam ini adalah malam pameran permata'kan, bisa saja pencuri sombong itu akan datang, ya'kan, Conan?" Kata Heiji yang meminta persetujuan Conan disampingnya. Conan sepertinya malas meladeni omongan Heiji, dia lebih asyik menatap beberapa orang yang sedang sibuk menata tempat pameran yang tepat diadakan di halaman Benteng Osaka.

.

"Raaann~.." Suara teriakan seorang cewek langsung membuat Ran berpaling ke arah asal suara.

"Sonoko? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Ran ketika Sonoko mulai mendatanginya dengan tergesa-gesa kemudian memeluknya dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja mengikuti ayahku yang ikut dalam pameran permata. Lagipula, katanya malam ini akan ada Kaito Kid, Sang Pencuri Hatiku. Kyaaaa~ aku senang sekali. Semoga saja dia mencuri permata ayahku." Teriak Sonoko kesenangan yang ditanggapi lainnya dengan gelengan maklum.

_Hei..hei… urus dulu otakmu Sonoko sebelum mengurusi soal permata_. Pikir Conan yang menatap malas ke arah Sonoko.

.

"Oh Ran dan Conan rupanya." Detektif Toyama, ayah Kazuha tiba-tiba datang membuat Kazuha dan lainnya kaget untuk sesaat.

"Apa kabar, Paman." Seru Heiji sambil memperlihatkan senyum cerahnya, Detektif Toyama hanya menanggapi Heiji dengan senyuman juga. "Wah, sekarang kau sudah lumayan menjadi detektif besar ya, Heiji. Bisa-bisa kau melampaui ku sebagai detektif senior disini." Sambung ayah Kazuha tertawa ringan.

"Bocah ini bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dirimu dan Kogoro. Dia hanya sombong dan angkuh." Kali ini Inspektur Hattori membuka suara. Heiji yang merasa dilecehkan hanya menampilkan senyum masam.

"Lalu kenapa ayah disini?" Tanya Heiji basa-basi walaupun dia tau tugas ayahnya adalah menjaga permata disini tetapi tetap saja hal itu mengusiknya juga.

"Aku bertanggung jawab dalam pameran kali ini. Biarpun disini banyak para polisi dikerahkan tetapi tidak menutupi kemungkinan Kid berhasil mencuri permata." Jawab ayah Heiji tenang.

"Benar. Sebab kita tau, Kid adalah pencuri kelas kakap, kita tidak bisa menganggap remeh dia." Argumen kali ini dikeluarkan oleh Inspektur Nakamori yang selalu ingin memenjarakan Kid walaupun selalu gagal dan gagal lagi.

Inspektur Hattori hanya menatapnya tajam, dia tahu keberadaan Inspektur Nakamori selalu membuat kerisuhan yang tidak perlu, dia selalu ceroboh dalam hal menangkap Kaito Kid.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke Osaka. Ini bukan territorial kepolisian wilayahmu'kan?" sergah Inspektur Hattori yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Inspektur Nakamori dengan gelengan kepala meremehkan.

"Ya, ampun. Kau selalu dingin begitu ya Hattori. Aku disini bukan karena tugas, tetapi temanku yang juga ikut dalam pameran permata mengundangku kesini." Jawab Inspektur Nakamori enteng. Seakan tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Inspektur Hattori dia mulai meneruskan ocehannya tentang Kaito Kid.

"Apa kalian tau, Kid akan mencuri salah satu permata dari tiga permata yang akan dipajang? Salah satu permata yang menggambarkan cinta dan kasih sayang." Kata Inspektur Nakamori memandang Ran, Conan, Heiji, Sonoko dan Kazuha satu persatu dengan ekspresi yang dibuat tegang. Sonoko mendengarkan cerita Inspektur Nakamori dengan perasaan berdebar-debar, dia harap itu adalah permata milik ayahnya.

"Lalu apa nama permata itu?" Tanya Ran penasaran. Inspektur Nakamori menatap Ran sebentar kemudian memasang mimik wajah seakan-akan hanya dialah yang tau nama permata itu.

.

"Valentine Of Diamond, benar'kan?" Suara Kogoro memecah kesunyian yang ada sejak tadi, membuat Inspektur Nakamori dan lainnya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Inspektur Nakamori. Kogoro hanya memandang Inspektur Nakamori dengan malas,"Aku hanya bertanya dengan para petugas pameran, apa saja nama permata yang akan dipamerkan."

"Lalu mereka menjawab apa, paman?" Conan terlihat antusias dengan nama permata yang tadi disebutkan salah satunya oleh Kogoro. "Hallowen Of Jewel, Christmas Of Emerald, dan terakhir Valentine Of Diamond." Jawab Kogoro sambil mengancungkang tiga jarinya ke arah Conan.

"Tapi kenapa nama permata itu seperti nama hari peringatan saja? Kenapa tidak diberi nama lain yang lebih keren." Sergah Kazuha mengomentari.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena warna permatanya. Hallowen Of Jewel berwarna hitam, sedangkan yang Christmas berwarna merah dan Valentine berwarna pink." Jawab Inspektur Nakamori tidak peduli.

"Sudah, sudah… daripada itu, kau dan Conan cepat kembali ke hotel saja, soalnya malam ini pamerannya akan dibuka, sebelum itu kita harus istirahat cukup dulu." Kata paman Kogoro sambil menarik Conan dan menyerahkan bocah tadi ke Ran.

"Lalu ayah bagaimana?" Tanya Ran sambil terus memegangi Conan yang berontak karena tidak ingin kembali ke hotel. "Aku tetap berjaga disini bersama petugas polisi." Ujar Kogoro lagi.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke hotel, Kak Ran. Aku masih mau disini." Conan berontak lagi.

"Jangan begitu Conan. Kau harus menurut." Ran masih tetap gigih memegangi Conan yang ingin kabur.

"Sudahlah Ran, biar Conan bersamaku saja. Kau dan Kazuha saja yang kembali ke hotel dulu. Biar aku yang menjaga bocah ini." Seru Heiji melerai pertikaian Ran dan Conan. "Benar kak Ran, aku dengan kak Heiji saja." Kata Conan semangat yang langsung berlari ke arah Heiji kemudian bersembunyi di belakang punggung cowok berkulit gelap itu.

"Apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Maaf ya Heiji jadi merepotkanmu." Ran membungkuk tanda terima kasih yang ditanggapi Heiji dengan cengiran khasnya.

.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Ran kalau Conan boleh bermain-main sebentar, Heiji langsung membawa Shinichi melihat tenda-tenda megah untuk para tamu ketika melihat pameran. "Hei Heiji, kita sudah berkeliling disekitar sini dua kali. Aku mulai lelah." Gerutu Conan sambil memijat-mijat kakinya yang mulai kram.

"Bukankah kau yang minta aku mengajakmu berkeliling? Kenapa kau jadi mengeluh seperti itu?" Heiji yang berada disebelahnya hanya menatap Shinichi dengan malas.

"Dasar kau itu. Aku benar-benar capek tau."

"Sudahlah Kudo, jangan mengeluh terus, kau seperti anak kecil saja."

"Aku memang anak kecil sekarang. Kau buta ya?" Conan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di depan dada sambil terus melirik sadis ke arah Heiji.

"Benar-benar deh, baiklah tunggu disini dulu, aku akan membelikan minuman kaleng untukmu." Heiji segera meluncur ke arah stand minuman meninggalkan Conan yang masih memijat kakinya.

.

"Sendirian, Tantei-kun?" Suara itu.

Suara yang terus mengganggu pendengaran Shinichi, suara yang terdengar lembut dan manja itu tidak salah lagi milik seseorang yang sangat di kenal Shinichi.

**-CRIK-** suara pelatuk pistol ditarik membuat Conan tidak berani menoleh ke arah belakang tepat Kid sekarang berada.

"Jangan repot-repot untuk melihatku, Tantei-kun. Sekarang bukan waktunya aku beraksi, tunggulah aksiku yang mengagumkan nanti malam." Kata Kid sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Jadi itu benar, kau akan mencuri Valentine Of Diamond?" Conan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang tetapi terhalang oleh mulut pistol. "Wah… wah.. kalau sudah ketahuan apa yang akan kucuri, pertunjukannya jadi tidak menarik'kan?" Suara Kid terdengar kecewa padahal Shinichi tau dia hanya berpura-pura saja.

"Jangan berlagak sakit hati seperti itu. Aku tau kau hanya berbohong. Apa yang kau rencana'kan?" Conan terus bersikap waspada, Kid yang tepat berada dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa ya? Aku juga bingung dengan rencana nekatku ini." Kid terkikik geli mendengar pernyataanya sendiri tetapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada Conan, dia tetap waspada. "Katakan, Kid. Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Kid lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengar nada penuh penasaran dari detektif yang selalu mengejarnya ini. "Yang kurencanakan adalah lebih dari sekedar mencuri permata." Moncong pistol terus terarah di belakang kepala Conan tanpa menyadari bahwa detektif itu sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa maksudmu dengan lebih dari sekedar mencuri permata? Katakan, Kid!" Ancam Conan yang terus berusaha melirik Kid yang tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tergesa-gesa, Tantei-Kun. Lagipula sepertinya temanmu sudah datang. Aku harus pergi." Kid menarik moncong pistolnya dari belakang kepala Conan membuat bocah itu langsung memaling wajahnya untuk melihat Kid. Tetapi nihil… Kid sudah kabur, membaur dengan kerumunan orang.

"Kau sedang apa dengan polisi tadi? Kau sedang bermain pistol-pistolan ya? Waah curang, tidak mengajakku bermain. Hahahaha~" Heiji tertawa seketika tetapi ekspresi Conan tetap datar. "Hei, Kudo? Kau kenapa?"

"Heiji.." Conan membuka suara sambil terus menatap sekelilingnya mencari sosok Kid,"Yang tadi itu bukan polisi, tetapi Kid yang sedang menyamar. Dan aku tidak mungkin bermain pistol-pistolan dengan Kid kecuali dia mengancamku." Pernyataan tegas dari Conan langsung membuat Heiji terbelalak seketika.

"Ka..kau serius? Tadi itu Kid?" Heiji menatap Conan tidak percaya tetapi mau tidak mau dia harus percaya ketika melihat tatapan **aku-tidak-bercanda** dari Conan.

"Arrghhh… kenapa kau tidak bilang, Kudo! Aku malah sempat dadah-dadahan sama polisi tadi. Argghhh…" Heiji mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Makanya sudah kubilang'kan, tidak mungkin polisi bermain dengan anak-anak dengan memakai pistol." Conan menatap malas ke Heiji yang makin terlihat uring-uringan.

_Tapi, apa maksud Kid tadi? Dia ingin mencuri lebih dari sekedar pencurian permata? Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakannya…_ Conan terus berpikir hal itu tanpa menyadari sepasang mata menatapnya dengan seksama kemudian tersenyum simpul menandakan orang tersebut sedang asyik dalam permainan kejar-kejarannya.

.

.

~TBC~

**Waahh... fic pertama saya di fandom ini... hahahaha**

**mohon bantuannya, senpai... soalnya fic saya sepertinya masih banyak kesalahan... hehehe**

**mohon Riview na pliss...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho**

**Pairing : HeijixShinichi, KidXShinichi **

**Warning : OOC, Typo, BL, Sho-ai.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>My Diamond Is You<strong>

* * *

><p>Jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam tepat, Ran sedang bersiap-siap di kamar hotel. "Conan, kau sudah ganti baju belum? Ayah sedang menunggu kita di lobi hotel." Ran menyisir rambutnya dengan tergesa-gesa, matanya melirik Conan yang masih berpakaian piyama keluar dari kamar mandi.<p>

"Kau belum ganti baju juga?" Ran mendekati Conan. "Sepertinya aku demam, aku tidak bisa ikut." Ujar Conan lagi. Ran langsung menyentuh kening bocah berkacamata itu,"Tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja." Ran berkerut bingung sedangkan Conan mulai panik.

Tok… Tok…

Kepala Heiji muncul dari balik pintu membuat Ran kaget,"Lho? Heiji?" Heiji hanya tersenyum melihat Ran yang sedikit terkejut. "Kau tidak bersama Kazuha?" Ran berusaha menengok ke arah belakang cowok berkulit gelap itu tapi tidak ditemukan sosok cewek yang bernama Kazuha tadi.

"Kazuha sedang menunggumu di lobi bersama paman Mouri." Jawab Heiji enteng yang hanya dapat tanggapan 'Ooh' dari Ran.

"Kau tidak berangkat?" Tanya Heiji lagi, Ran hanya berkacak pinggang malas sambil melirik Conan. "Sepertinya Conan sakit, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri." Ujar Ran lagi.

"Soal itu, serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan menemani Conan." Kata Heiji lagi bersemangat. Ran menghela napas berat,"Aku terlalu banyak menyusahkanmu." Kata Ran sedikit tidak enak pada sikap baik Heiji.

"Sudahlah, kau tenang saja. Sekarang kau pergi saja duluan bersama kazuha." Heiji mendorong Ran hingga di depan pintu kamar hotel,"Eh? Ta..tapi.."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu khawatir… Bye, selamat bersenang-senang." Heiji langsung menutup pintu kamar sebelum Ran mengucapkan ketidak setujuannya. "Dasar…" Ujar Ran lagi sambil geleng-geleng kepala kemudian pergi dengan cepat ke arah lobi hotel.

.

"Lalu?" Heiji bersender pada pintu hotel sambil menatap malas ke Conan. "Kau meneleponku saat di kamar mandi dan menyuruhku kesini secepat mungkin. Sebenarnya ada apa?" sambung Heiji lagi.

Conan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Heiji tetapi langsung mengambil botol obat dari laci disebelah tempat tidur.

"hei.. Hei… Jangan bilang kau akan berubah menjadi Shinichi." Kata Heiji sedikit khawatir. Conan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku harus menjadi Shinichi, disana ada pesulap itu." Conan mengambil satu tablet obat penawar APTX 4869 kemudian menelannya dengan cepat.

"Hei, Kudo…" Heiji sekali lagi sangat merasa khawatir, dia memastikan tidak ada orang di balik pintu kemudian berjalan ke arah Conan yang saat ini seperti kesakitan.

**DEG… **

**DEG… **

Conan merasakan jantungnya berontak lagi seperti sebelumnya. Terasa sangat sakit dan ngilu disaat bersamaan. Dihadapannya Heiji terlihat bingung serta khawatir.

"Ku..Kudo… kau baik-baik saja?" Heiji memegang pundak Conan.

"Uhkkk… menurutmu?..." Conan berusaha tersenyum disela rasa sakit yang mendera jantungnya.

**DEG…**

_Siaall… kenapa terasa sakit seperti ini… rasa sakitnya terlalu berbeda dengan sebelumnya… _Conan mulai merasakan tulang-tulangnya ditarik secara paksa, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, dan keringat mulai bercucuran dari pori-porinya.

"He.. Heiji…" Conan mencengkram erat baju Heiji menandakan dia tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit.

"Kudo…" Heiji bingung harus berbuat apa, dia tidak mungkin berlari ke luar kamar kemudian berteriak-teriak seperti cewek memanggil bala bantuan. Itu akan membuat harga dirinya hancur seketika.

"Bertahanlah…" Dengan sigap dia memeluk badan Conan dengan erat. Bocah berkacamata itu sedikit kaget tetapi karena rasa sakitnya, dia berusaha tidak menghiraukan hal sepele seperti itu, tanpa tahu kalau saat ini jantung Heiji juga berpacu lebih kencang. Kemudian…

"GWAAAAAAAHHHH…." Conan berteriak keras.

.

.

"Eh?" Ran berbalik seketika. Kazuha yang berada disebelahnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kazuha ketika tangannya meraih handle di pintu hotel. Kogoro menunggu mereka di dalam taxi.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar teriakan." Kata Ran sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kazuha heran,"Eh? Kau mungkin berhalusinasi."

"Hooii… ayo cepat anak-anak. Kita harus bergegas." Seru Kogoro sambil melambaikan tangan dari dalam taxi.

"Ba..baik…!"Jawab Kazuha. Tangannya langsung menggandeng lengan Ran dengan cepat. "Ayo, Ran."

"Uhm.. iya." Ran menurut saja tangannya digandeng paksa oleh Kazuha. _Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak berhalusinasi mendengar teriakan itu… aneh…_

.

.

"Ku..kudo? Kau baik-baik saja?" Heiji sedikit melonggarkan dekapannya ketika melihat bocah berkacamata itu bertransformasi menjadi seorang cowok SMA yang seumuran dengannya.

Shinichi sedikit pusing dengan perubahan pada dirinya, tulang-tulangnya masih agak nyeri tetapi jantungnya berdetak normal. Dia tidak apa-apa.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Shinichi sambil berusaha berdiri, tetapi karena tulangnya masih tidak bisa di ajak kompromi, dia jadi agak sedikit oleng lalu terjatuh lagi di ranjang.

"Ku..Kudo.." Heiji membantu Shinichi untuk duduk. "Jangan memaksakan diri dulu. Pameran bisa menunggu." Ujar Heiji lagi.

"Tapi pencuri itu tidak bisa menunggu." Jawab Shinichi yang langsung mendapat tatapan protes dari Heiji.

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kau berpakaian dulu." Tunjuk Heiji ke arah tubuh Shinichi yang saat ini telanjang polos. "Eh.. Iya.." Sedikit malu Shinichi berusaha mengambil bajunya yang berada agak jauh dari ranjang.

"Biar aku saja." Tawar Heiji sambil mengambilkan baju Shinchi. "Terima kasih." Kata Shinichi lagi.

Heiji menyuruh Shinichi untuk tidak bergerak, jadi dia bisa memakaikan baju ke cowok yang keras kepala ini. Leher jenjang Shinichi sedikit membuat Heiji harus meneguk air liurnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang terlalu menghipnotis. "Hei, Heiji. Kau kenapa?" Ujar Shinichi yang bingung karena melihat Heiji yang terdiam sesaat.

"Ah.. anu.. tidak apa-apa." Sedikit menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, Heiji memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan bingung Shinichi.

"Menurutmu… apa aku bisa menangkap Kid?" Shinichi menatap jendela yang saat itu menampilkan langit malam. "eh? Maksudmu? Tentu saja kau pasti bisa, Kudo." Jawab Heiji penuh optimis.

Shinichi menatap cowok berkulit gelap itu dengan lembut, "Terima kasih."

Heiji menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal,"Kau ini… sudah dua kali kau bilang terima kasih padaku." Ujar Heiji tidak enak.

"Dan aku akan terus bilang terima kasih padamu." Shinichi tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya satu ini, tetapi Heiji menampilkan ekspresi yang sulit dideskripsikan,"Sekali lagi kau bilang terima kasih, aku tidak dapat menahan diriku lagi." Ujar Heiji yang membuat Shinichi kaget. "He..Heiji?"

**-BRUK-**

Heiji menerjang Shinichi yang berada di depannya, membuat Shinichi terbaring di ranjang dengan posisi Heiji berada diatasnya. Tangan Heiji menguci pergerakan lengan Shinichi.

"Heiji…" Shinichi sedikit kaget dengan tingkah Heiji hari ini.

Heiji menempelkan keningnya ke dahi Shinichi, kemudian menggigit bibirnya keras-keras berusaha menahan keinginannya. "Jangan membuatku menjadi hewan buas, Kudo. Karena aku pasti tidak dapat menahan diriku." Setelah berbicara seperti itu Heiji melepaskan cengkramannya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Membukanya kemudian menutupnya dengan pelan.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Ujar Shinichi yang tetap masih bingung dengan tingkah Heiji hari ini sambil terus mengelus bekas cengkraman Heiji di pergelangan tangannya.

Di balik pintu Heiji terduduk lemas, tangannya mencengkram erat dadanya yang mengeluarkan degupan liar. "Sial… jantungku terus berdetak tidak karuan." Kemudian mengacak rambutnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

><p>Pameran kali ini penuh dengan orang-orang kaya. Ran dan Kazuha sedikit terlihat senang ketika menatap makanan yang disediakan oleh pihak pameran, beberapa makan mewah siap disantap di stand yang telah disediakan.<p>

"Hei, Ran.. ayo kita coba makanan yang ini." Kazuha mencomot beberapa kue kemudian memakannya sekaligus membuat Ran tertawa seketika.

"Kau tidak perlu serakus itu'kan?" Suara Heiji membuat Kazuha tersedak. Sedikit merona, Kazuha mendelik Heiji marah. "Apa urusanmu." Ujar Kazuha tidak terima sedangkan Heiji hanya menatap cewek itu malas.

"Nanti kau bisa gendut." Ujar heiji lagi yang langsung kena tinju oleh Kazuha.

"Uhm.. anu Heiji, Conan bagaimana?" Ran menatap Heiji cemas, "Oh itu… dia kuantar ke stasiun kereta. Katanya dia ingin pulang saja ke Tokyo." Jawab Heiji tertawa.

"Tapi.. apa dia baik-baik saja? Sendirian kembali ke Tokyo?" Tanya Ran lagi agak sedikit khawatir.

.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja." Suara Shinichi membuat Ran membeku sesaat.

Di hadapannya Shinichi tersenyum kecil, kemudian berjalan ke samping Heiji. "Conan sudah mengirimkan e-mail nya. Katanya dia baik-baik saja." Ujar Shinichi lagi.

"Shi.. Shinichi…" Ran tersenyum melihat cowok itu sekarang berada di depannya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai wajah Shinichi hingga…

**-GREB-** Heiji dengan cepat menghentikan tangan Ran yang ingin menyentuh cowok yang berada disampingnya ini. Kazuha melirik Heiji kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" Ujar kazuha tidak terima.

"Ah.. maaf.." Heiji langsung melepaskan genggaman Ran. "Aku refleks, soalnya… anu.. uhm.." Heiji bingung harus mengatakan apa, dia tidak mungkin bilang kalau dia tidak suka Shinichi disentuh apalagi oleh Ran. Bisa-bisa dirinya dibantai oleh Ran atau Kazuha, atau lebih buruk lagi dia bakal dibenci Shinchi.

"Oh, Heiji…" Suara detektif Toyama menyelamatkan Heiji yang kena tatapan bingung dari Ran dan kazuha. "Hai paman, ini Shinichi Kudo yang sering kuceritakan." Heiji memperkenalkan Shinichi ke detektif Toyama.

"Kazuha dan Ran juga ada ya? Oya, mana Conan?" Tanya detektif Toyama sambil berusaha mencari sosok kecil itu.

"Ah, Conan sudah pulang ke Tokyo. Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di sebelah sana." Tunjuk Heiji ke salah satu tempat yang penuh para polisi. "Aku masih ingin disini." Jawab Shinichi tersenyum ke arah Ran. Heiji melirik sekilas kemudian mendorong Shinichi paksa.

"Ayo disana saja." Heiji bersikeras,"Eh, tapi.." Shinichi protes lagi. "Disana saja, Kudo." Heiji menatap Shinichi tajam, membuat Shinichi terdiam.

"Maaf ya, Ran, Kazuha. Kalian disini saja dulu, ini urusan detektif dan polisi." Heiji tersenyum ke arah dua cewek itu kemudian mendorong paksa Shinichi dan detektif Toyama untuk mengikutinya.

"Hari ini Heiji aneh. Kenapa ya?" Tanya Kazuha yang hanya dapat senyuman dari Ran.

_Shinichi…._ Ran terus menatap Heiji dan Shinichi yang sedang tertawa dengan polisi lainnya.

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

><p><strong>-DOORR-<strong>

Suara tembakan membuat beberapa orang yang di sekitar pameran berteriak kaget. Para polisi yang tadi sedang asyik bercanda tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ganas sambil memposisikan senjatanya dengan sigap. Beberapa polisi di dekat permata juga menjadi waspada.

"Selamat malam Ladies and Gentleman. Terima kasih sudah datang di pertunjukanku." Suara lembut dan manja itu lagi-lagi selalu mengusik pendengaran Shinichi. Matanya berusaha menatap sekeliling berusaha melihat sosok putih itu. Tetapi nihil tidak ada tanda-tanda Kid muncul.

"Malam ini, pameran yang mewah bukan? Karena itu aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa hadiah istimewa untuk kalian semua." Beberapa kembang api terlihat meluncur dari tanah kemudian meledak di langit malam membuat para pengunjung berdecak kagum.

"Kyaaaa~ Tuan Kid. Aku disini." Suara teriakan Sonoko membuat para pengunjung yang tadi ketakutan berubah menjadi senang. Mereka sudah lama memuja Kaito Kid, hingga teriakan-teriakan pengunjung membuat gerakan polisi tersendat.

"Cepat cari di seluruh penjuru Benteng Osaka!" Teriakan Inspektur Hattori langsung membuat seluruh anka buahnya bergerak serentak. Beberapa polisi langsung berlari menuju arah stand permata dan yang lain berkeliling mencari Kid.

"Wah, mulai rusuh begini." Ujar Kogoro sambil terus memegangi Ran dan kazuha agar tidak terinjak orang-orang yang juga sedang mencari asal suara Kid.

"Tentu saja jadi begini. Aduh… siapa yang menginjak kaki ku!" teriakan Heiji membuat cowok itu kena pukulan telak di kepala oleh Kazuha. "Tenanglah sedikit, bodoh!"

"Bagaimana mungkin tenang disaat begini. Kenapa pengunjung jadi buas seperti ini. Sekeren itu kah Kid? Gahh.. menyebalkan." Geruto Heiji lagi. Ran menatap Heiji bingung,"Heiji, dimana Shinichi?"

"Eh?" Heiji kaget lalu menengok ke arah belakangnya, "Tadi dia mengekor dibelakangku. Aduuhh… jangan-jangan dia terpisah denganku." Kata Heiji sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Biar aku mencarinya." Kata Ran tapi langsung dihentikan Kogoro, "Jangan bodoh, Ran. Kau bisa mati di kerumunan orang-orang ini."

"Ta.. Tapi Shinichi." Ujar Ran lagi khawatir. Kogoro menghela napasnya,"Daripada bocah sok pintar itu, lebih baik menyelesaikan kalimat dari Kid ini dulu." Kogoro mengeluarkan kertas tantangan dari Kid.

"Untuk apa? Itu sudah tidak berguna." Jawab Heiji malas yang hanya dapat lirikan maut dari Kogoro. "Menurutku Kid tidak tertarik dengan permata. Tapi aku masih tidak tahu apa yang diincar Kid." Heiji mulai tertarik, dengan cepat diambilnya kertas tadi dari tangan Kogoro. Dia membolak baliknya tapi tidak menemukan petunjuk sedikitpun.

"Hei, Heiji. Coba lihat setiap huruf yang berada di depan sebuah kalimat. Apa menurutmu tidak aneh? Seperti nama '**Shinichi**' ya'kan?" Ujar Kazuha sambil menunjuk mana saja huruf itu. "Kalau kalimat itu disusun secara vertikal, maka…" Kazuha mencoret-coret kertas kosong kemudian menunjukannya pada Heiji.

Mata Heiji terbelalak… _tidak mungkin… _pikirnya kaget.

.

_**S…**__ikap kekasih adalah memberikan hadiah bagi orang yang disukainya. _

_**H…**__al itupun tidak lepas dari bunga dan permata. _

_**I..**__ni karena perasaan manusia akan mudah disampaikan dengan hadiah yang mewah. _

_**N..**__amun tidak semua kekasih seperti itu. _

_**I..**__ngat, betapa berarti hadiah yang di berikan bagi orang yang kamu cintai? _

_**C..**__iuman juga merupakan sebuah kado yang bagus. _

_**H..**__adiah yang sesungguhnya bagiku adalah seperti kokohnya Benteng Osaka. _

_**I..**__ringan music dan kembang api juga dapat memeriahkan hadiah kejutan itu, bukan?_

.

"Sial…" Heiji meremas kertas tadi kemudian langsung berlari cepat kearah kerumunan orang.

"Hei.. hei.. tunggu! Heiji..!" Teriakan dari Kazuha tidak terdengar lagi oleh Heiji, mata dan pikirannya terus berusaha untuk menemukan Shinichi.

_Orang itu… dari awal dia tidak bermaksud mencuri permata, yang diincarnya adalah Shinichi… Siaalll..!_ pikir Heiji lagi, kakinya terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan yang lain. Napasnya hampir habis ketika mengelilingi pameran tersebut. Teriakan-teriakan atau pujian orang-orang kepada Kid makin membuat cowok berkulit gelap itu menjadi geram.

_Si brengsek itu…._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"Halo.. Tantei-kun… Sedang menungguku?" Suara Kid membuat Shinichi berbalik. Mata Shinichi terus menatap cowok di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Pakaian Kid tampak kasual, tidak memakai Tuxedo putih seperti biasanya.<p>

Beberapa orang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka, ada yang terus memanggil Kid, ada yang berteriak-teriak panik di sekitar pameran dan masih ada beberapa yang ketakutan menghadapi amuk massa yang ingin Kid muncul.

"Kau… apa yang kau rencanakan?" Shinichi bersikap waspada, tapi Kid yang berada dihadapannya hanya tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada." Jawab kid enteng.

"A..Apa?" Shinichi terkejut, Kid terkikik geli.

"Aku tidak punya rencana apapun. Aku tidak berniat mencuri permata murahan itu." Jawab Kid sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya kemudian wajahnya menunjukkan pura-pura kecewa.

"Tsk… jangan bercanda!" Shinichi menatap Kid yang masih tersenyum padanya. "Ok, Ok… sebenarnya rencanaku adalah.."

"KUDOO…!" Suara teriakan Heiji menginterupsi perbincangan Shinichi dan Kid.

"Heiji..! Jangan kemari…!" Shinichi berusaha berteriak agar Heiji tidak ke arahnya. Di sebelahnya, Kid menyeringai kemudian…

**-GREB-**

Dengan sekali tarikan, Shinichi sudah berada di dekapan Kid.

"KID..!" Shinchi kaget sesaat kemudian dapat mengusai emosinya. Kid tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Heiji, lalu dengan sekali tarikan, pakaian yang dipakai Kid berubah menjadi Tuxedo putih.

Beberapa orang yang berkeliaran disekitar mereka kaget untuk beberapa saat lalu berteriak kegirangan, membuat Heiji tertabrak oleh beberapa pengunjung yang ingin melihat Kid dari dekat.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan Kudo!" Heiji berusaha berteriak disela-sela napasnya yang terengah-engah. Kid masih memegangi erat Shinichi yang berusaha berontak.

"Aku tidak mungkin melepaskan cowok mengaggumkan ini bukan?" Ujar Kid sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke rambut Shinichi yang lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku sekarang!" Shinichi sekali lagi berontak tetapi Kid hanya menyeringai lagi. Bibirnya di dekatkan ke telinga Shinichi, "Kau ingin tau apa yang kurencanakan'kan? Aku ingin mencurimu dari cowok itu." Bisik Kid lagi yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Shinichi. "Kau gila!" Sentak Shinichi yang membuat Kid lagi-lagi terkikik geli.

"Tentu saja aku gila. Aku harus gila untuk nekat mencuri permata dan di kejar-kejar polisi seluruh dunia." Jawab kid lagi sambil menghirup dalam-dalam wangi rambut Shinichi.

"KID! LEPASKAN DIA SEKARANG..!" Heiji berteriak lantang, kali ini langsung mendapat death glare dari Kid. "Kau berisik, bocah." Mulut pistol terarah ke Heiji.

"Hentikan, Kid." Shinichi berusaha menghentikan agar Kid tidak menembak ke arah Heiji. Kid menatap lama ke Shinichi kemudian menurunkan arah mulut pistol dari Heiji.

Shinichi yang merasa lega tak menyadari senyum Kid, dengan sedikit terkejut, arah mulut pistol Kid kali ini mengarah ke leher Shinichi, "Kau pikir aku ingin menembak cowok Osaka itu? Itu cuma akan membuang peluru ku saja." Ujar Kid disela-sela tawanya. Shinichi terbelalak.

"KID!" Heiji berteriak marah. Dia tidak ingin Shinichi terluka sedikitpun.

Kid tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup lembut pipi Shinichi, "Selamat tidur, Tantei-kun."

**-DOOR-**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**~TBC~**

**Waaahh.. maaf kali ini kayaknya kebanyakan HeijiXshinichi... hiks.. hiks..**

**Chapter selanjutnya penuh dengan Kaito KidXShinichi... hohohohoho**

**RnR plis?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho**

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, typo(s), BL (Sho-ai)**

**Pairing : HeijiXShinichi, KidXShinichi (kali ini banyak KidXShinichi)**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>My Diamond<strong>

* * *

><p>Kid tersenyum, arah mulut pistol kali ini mengarah ke leher Shinichi, "Kau pikir aku ingin menembak, Cowok Osaka itu? Itu hanya akan membuang peluruku saja." Shinichi terbelalak.<p>

"KID!" Heiji berteriak marah. Dia tidak ingin Shinichi terluka sedikitpun.

Kid tersenyum lalu mengecup lembut pipi Shinichi, "Selamat tidur, Tantei-kun."

**-DOOR-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Suara letusan terdengar, membuat Shinichi memejamkan matanya dengan erat.<p>

1 detik...

2 detik…

Shinichi memaksa mengintip apa yang terjadi, kenapa dirinya tidak merasa sakit setelah di tembak oleh Kid.

"Wah… Wah… ternyata aku salah membawa pistol." Ujar Kid santai sambil memperlihatkan mulut pistolnya yang mengeluarkan bendera-bendera seluruh Negara dengan pita yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Heiji yang tadi memejamkan mata juga mulai membuka matanya,"Kau itu… Disaat seperti ini pun kau tetap bercanda!" Seru Heiji sedikit jantungan, dia bersyukur Shincihi tidak apa-apa, bila sesuatu terjadi pada cowok itu, dirinya tidak peduli kalau itu pesulap sombong ataupun teroris, dia bakal mengejarnya sampai akhirat.

Kid melirik ke arah jam tangannya, waktu pertunjukannya sudah habis. "Maaf Ladies and gentleman, tetapi pertunjukanku sudah berakhir. Aku harus pergi dulu." Kid berseru ke arah orang-orang yang mengelilinginya itu. Beberapa suara menyatakan kecewa ketika Kid harus pergi secepat itu. Kid tersenyum kemudian menarik salah satu tangan tamu cewek di pameran itu, mengecup punggung tangannya lembut yang langsung membuat histeris para gadis.

"Selalu rindukan aku, Nona manis." Ujar Kid sambil mengedipkan mata ke cewek tadi yang kontan langsung berteriak layaknya fan's girl. Shinichi yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Wah.. Wah.. sepertinya Tantei-kun cemburu. Tenang saja, aku selalu jatuh cinta padamu." Kecupan lembut Kid mendarat di pipi kenyal Shinichi.

"HEI..!" Heiji berteriak protes, dia saja belum pernah mencium Shinichi, pesulap sombong ini sudah mencuri ciuman cowok manis itu sebanyak dua kali. Bayangkan, dua kali! Itu cukup membuat Heiji murka dengan wajah merah karena marah.

Kid yang mengerti bahwa Heiji cemburu hanya terkikik geli. Sungguh menyenangankan merebut mainan orang lain. Eits, tapi Shinichi adalah mainan miliknya, bukan mainan cowok berkulit gelap itu.

"Baiklah! Aku harus pergi dulu. Pesta telah usai. Selamat tinggal Ladies and Gentleman!" Kid mengambil dua buah bola asap kemudian melempar ke sekelilingnya, membuat asap dan kabut menghalangi pandangan Heiji.

Heiji menerjang masuk ke dalam asap, tetapi Kid sudah menghilang. Matanya beralih menatap langit, diatas sana terlihat Kid yang sedang memakai gantole dari jubah putihnya yang dimodifikasi dengan roket yang berada di kedua sisi. Kid mendekap Shinichi dengan erat agar tidak jatuh.

_Pesulap brengsek itu…_ Heiji menatap bayangan putih itu dengan murka. Matanya beralih mencari kendaran yang dapat dipakainya untuk mengejar penculik itu.

Sebuah mobil polisi yang terpakir di dekat sana menjadi pilihan Heiji. "Maaf, aku pinjam dulu mobilnya!" Seru Heiji sambil menarik polisi yang juga bersiap-siap mengejar Kid. "Hei…" Seruan polisi tadi tidak digubris Heiji, kepalanya penuh dengan sosok Shinichi yang berada di dekapan Kid.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Langit malam indah'kan, Tantei-kun." Kata Kid lembut, Shinichi yang berada di bawahnya tidak mendengarkan sama sekali ocehan Kid. Shinichi berusaha keras memutar otak agar bisa bebas dari Kid, sayangnya alat bius dan peralatan detektif milik 'Conan' tertinggal di hotel. <em>Sial…<em> pikir Shinichi.

"Lepaskan aku, Kid! Turunkan aku sekarang!" Seru Shinichi sambil terus berusaha berontak. Kid menatapnya lama kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah.."

Kid melepaskan pegangannya pada cowok detektif itu, membuat Shinichi meluncur ke tanah dengan cepat. "GWAAAAAAAA…." Shinichi berteriak. Kid malah tersenyum menatapnya. Sedetik kemudian Kid meluncur menuju Shinichi, dengan jarak beberapa meter lagi dari tanah, Kid berhasil menangkap Shinichi.

"Bagaimana terjun bebasnya? Mau lagi, Tantei-kun?" Ujar Kid tenang, di dekapannya Shinchi sudah pucat pasi. Napas Shinichi tidak beraturan, dia juga merasakan jantungnya seperti mau keluar dari tulang rusuknya. Kid yang menatap Shinchi hanya tersenyum geli, kemudian- lagi-lagi mencium kening Shinichi. "Kau terlalu manis untuk berakhir menjadi mayat."

Shinichi mendeliknya dengan marah, membuat Kid terkikik geli. Dia tidak menyangka dapat melihat ekspresi lain dari seorang detektif yang arogan seperti Shinichi.

Kid masih menatap Shinchi yang digendongnya dengan _bridal style, _tubuh Shinichi masih gemetaran. "Lingkarkan lenganmu di leherku, itu membantuku untuk menggendongmu." Ujar Kid lagi. "Tsk.. aku tidak mau." Ujar Shinichi keras kepala. Kid menghela napas berat,"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau kujatuhkan saja." Kid mulai mengendurkan gendongannya pada Shinichi.

"Kid..!" Seru Shinchi kaget, dengan cepat dia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kid, membuat pesulap itu tersenyum tipis. "Anak pintar." Sahut Kid lagi tanpa mempedulikan delikan marah dan malu Shinchi.

**-DOR-**

**.  
><strong>

Suara tembakan membuat Kid kaget, terlebih lagi beberapa peluru meluncur ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Kid mengelak peluru yang ingin menembus tubuhnya. "Fiuuhh.. selamat." Kid bersyukur tubuhnya tidak berlubang sama sekali, kemudian matanya beralih ke arah jalan raya. Di bawahnya, sebuah mobil polisi mengejarnya dengan cepat, Heiji yang berada di dalam mobil itu mengarahkan mulut pistol ke sasarannya. Heiji bersyukur di mobil ini ada pistol polisi tadi.

**DOR… DOR… **

Tembakan kali ini terus diluncurkan Heiji yang benar-benar marah pada Kid. Seenaknya mencuri Shincihi tanpa permisi. Shinichi itu miliknya dan akan terus menjadi miliknya.

"Sepertinya pacarmu itu gelap mata ya?" Kata Kid sambil bersiul kagum melihat Heiji yang mengendarai mobil polisi dengan ugal-ugalan. "Dia bukan pacarku. Dia sahabatku." Koreksi Shinichi lagi, Kid tersenyum. "Baguslah, karena kau akan menjadi pacarku."

Shincihi mendelik marah,"Aku tidak berniat." Ujarnya lagi yang lagi-lagi membuat Kid tertawa. "Aku tidak memintamu jadi pacarku, tapi memaksamu menjadi pacarku." Kali ini dengan penuh tatapan tajam ke mata Shinchi.

.

**DOOR…**

"Arghh….!" Kid berteriak kesakitan, peluru Heiji sedikit menyerempet lengan kanannya, membuat gendongannya pada Shinichi mengendur. "Ki..Kid…" Shinchi panik, matanya menatap luka yang tadi terkena tembakan Heiji.

"Kau khawatir padaku? Aku merasa tersanjung…" Ujar Kid menahan nyeri di lengannya sambil tersenyum. Shinichi bingung, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Darah mulai mengalir dari lengan Kid.

.

.

"Cih, peluruku mulai habis." Bisik Heiji pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap berkeliling melihat apakah masih ada peluru yang tersisa. Tetapi nihil, tidak ada peluru lagi yang tersisa, hanya satu peluru di dalam pistolnya. _Mudahan berhasil…_ Doa Heiji lagi kemudian sedikit mengeluarkan sebagian tubuhnya dari jendela mobil, tangannya mulai membidik Kid.

.

**DOR…**

"Argghh…!" Kid berteriak lagi, kali ini peluru menyerempet kakinya. Tangan Kid mulai mengendur,"Sial, aku tidak tahan lagi." Bisik Kid tapi masih dapat di dengar Shinchi. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di wajah Kid, rasa nyeri melanda lengan dan kakinya, matanya pun mulai berkunang akibat kehilangan darah. "Hei, Tantei-kun. Kalau… Aku mati… apa kau mengasihaniku?" Kid masih dapat berbicara disela-sela rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Kid tersenyum, tetapi Shinichi tau ini sudah _limit_ sang Phantom Thief.

"Kita berhenti di gedung itu." Tunjuk Shinichi ke salah satu gedung yang mempunyai atap yang luas. Kid mengerang kesakitan lagi. Dengan terpaksa dia mendarat di salah satu atap gedung.

.

**-BRUUK-**

Kid terjatuh, tangan kirinya berusaha menahan darah yang terus mengalir di lengan kanannya. Matanya menampakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. _Tuxedo_ putihnya kini bersimbah darah. Membuat Shinichi mengerinyit ngeri.

"Sini berikan lukamu." Shinichi menarik lengan Kid, kemudian memperbannya dengan sapu tangan yang berada dikantungnya. Kid tersentak sesaat kemudian tersenyum,"Hei Tantei-kun. Apa aku… sangat menarik bagimu?"

"Jangan berbicara saat bersimbah darah begini." Shinichi tetap fokus terhadap luka di lengan dan kaki Kid.

"Jawab aku, Tantei-kun. Apa sekarang… aku kelihatan menarik?" Kid masih tetap terus mengoceh di sela napasnya yang mulai putus-putus. Tetapi perkataan Kid tidak terlalu digubris Shinichi.

Kid mulai agak kesal karena dari tadi di diamkan oleh sang detektif. Tangan sang pencuri menyentuh pundak Shinichi kemudian….

**-BRUK-**

Kid menerjang Shinichi, memposisikan dirinya berada di atas Shinchi,"Ap..Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sang detektif protes. Di atasnya, Kid masih tetap menatap Shinichi dengan menahan rasa sakit. "Tantei-kun… kalau kubilang aku menyukaimu bagaimana?" Kid memaksakan tersenyum walau harus menahan rasa sakit. "Kid, Jangan bodoh! Sekarang pikirkan dulu tentang lukamu." Seru Shinichi galak.

Kid menggeleng, "Aku tidak butuh diobati."

"jangan seperti anak kecil, Kid.. Luka~"

"DIAM!.." Teriak Kid penuh emosi, kesadarannya mulai hampir hilang tapi dapat dikuasainya kembali. Mata kid menatap tajam ke arah Shinichi, sikapnya berubah dari sikap pesulap sombong penebar pesona menjadi sikap seorang cowok yang tertekan dan putus asa. Mata Kid tidak dapat berbohong.

"Tantei-kun… Cium aku." Pernyataan Kid membuat Shinichi terbelalak. Jangankan mencium cowok, mencium Ran saja dia belum pernah. Tapi sekarang, seorang pesulap gila bersimbah darah menyuruhnya mencium dia sekarang?

"Ukhh…" Kid mengerang kesakitan. "Ki..Kid..?" Shinichi khawatir.

"Aku mohon Tantei-kun. Cium aku." Kid menatap sekali lagi Shinichi. Tubuhnya mulai mendekati Shinichi membuat cowok detektif itu mendorong Kid, sialnya dia mendorong luka di lengan Kid yang malah terbuka lagi. "Ukhhh… sakit.." Kid mengerang lagi.

Shinichi yang berada dihadapannya menatap penuh bimbang. "Aku… mohon… Tantei-kun." Suara Kid mulai terputus-putus, keringat mulai membasahi wajah sang pencuri.

Shinichi menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia masih berpikir keras, dia tidak mau memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada seorang cowok apalagi musuh kepolisian, tetapi begitu melihat Kid yang berada di depannya dengan menahan rasa sakit, membuat prinsip Shinichi goyah seketika. _Maaf'kan aku, Ran…_ Shinichi memejamkan matanya.

Tangan Shinichi menggapai belakang kepala Kid, mendorong wajah maskulin itu mendekati bibirnya. "Hmmphh…" Shinichi mencium bibir Kid, menekannya kemudian membukanya dengan lidah. Kid seperti menikmati permainan gulat lidah dengan Shinichi.

Beberapa hisapan dan lumatan disekitar bibir shinichi membuat segaris benang dari air liur mereka. Kid menjilat bibir Shinichi membuat cowok detektif mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

"Ki..Kid.. hmpphhh~ sudah.. Henti~..Mmmhhhpp.." Shinichi berusaha menolak bibir Kid yang terus menerus menekan mulutnya. Kid langsung menghentikan kecupannya di bibir Shinichi kemudian mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk mensuplai paru-parunya. Matanya menatap sang detektif yang gelisah di depannya ini.

"Sekali lagi…" Kid membuka suaranya, membuat sang detektif bingung. "Kumohon, sekali lagi, Tantei-kun." Kid menggenggam tangan Shinichi, sebelum sang detektif protes, Kid sudah mengunci lagi bibir Shinichi dengan kecupan yang panjang. Tangan Kid meraih kancing kemeja Shinichi, memperlihatkan lekuk dada yang putih milik sang detektif.

Kid menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara leher Shinichi, membuat beberapa tanda merah disana yang pastinya akan membekas. Kecupan dan hisapan Kid di leher nya membuat Shinichi mendesah pelan. jari-jari sang detektif menelusuri rambut sang pencuri legendaris, mencengkramnya dengan erat bersamaan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

**-DOOR-**

**.  
><strong>

Suara tembakan memaksa Kid dan Shinichi berpisah dari pagutan dan keintiman mereka. di hadapannya Heiji masih mengacungkan mulut pistol yang berada di genggamannya, pistol yang diambil secara paksa dari satpam yang sedang bertugas menjaga gedung tersebut.

"Lepaskan Shinichi, Brengsek!" Heiji menatap Kid marah terlebih melihat bekas tanda 'kiss mark' di leher Shinichi. Matanya terpejam berusaha mengusir pikiran untuk membunuh sang pencuri legendaris.

"Kudo, Kesini." Heiji menarik Shinichi dari Kid. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Heiji." Jawab Shinichi sambil berusaha menenangkan cowok berkulit gelap ini.

Kid tertegun sesaat, kemudian memaksa dirinya berdiri lalu merubah sikapnya lagi menjadi Kaito Kid yang penuh dengan senyum jahil dan senyum mengejek. "Wah.. Wah.. pertunjukanku gagal hari ini. Tapi aku mendapatkan hadiah yang menarik." Kid menjilat bibirnya sambil terus memandang Shinichi, hal itu makin membuat Heiji murka.

"DIAM..!" Heiji berteriak, matanya terpejam berusaha menolak apa yang tadi dilihatnya. Kid dan Shinichi berciuman. Pasti… pasti si pesulap murahan ini yang memaksanya. Mata Heiji terbuka lagi.

"Pergi…! Aku tidak mau melihatmu, kalau bersikeras tidak mau pergi aku akan menembakmu!" Mata Heiji berkilat marah, Kid lagi-lagi terkikik geli tapi rasa nyeri langsung menghentikan tawanya. "Baiklah.. Baiklah… Aku menyerah." Kid mengangkat kedua tangan, dia mundur perlahan hingga sampai di pagar atap gedung.

"Good Bye, Tantei-kun. Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya." Kid menyapu lembut bibirnya sambil menyeringai puas, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya dari gedung.

"KID..!" Shinichi berteriak, tetapi yang dilihatnya adalah Kid terbang dengan jubah gantole-nya menyelami langit malam. Shinichi menghembuskan napas lega.

Shinichi kemudian berbalik menatap Heiji yang bergetar menahan amarah. "He.. Heiji?"

Heiji mencengkram tangan cowok yang di hadapannya ini, Shinichi mengerang kesakitan. "KENAPA!" Heiji berteriak.

"Kenapa Kau Membiarkan Laki-laki Itu Melecehkanmu!" Kali ini Shinichi dapat melihat emosi dari mata Heiji. Rasa sakit, terluka, benci dan marah. Perasaan yang membuat Shinichi bergidik ngeri.

"JAWAB, KUDO!" Heiji menaikkan oktaf teriakannya membuat Shinichi tersentak kaget. "A..Aku tidak tahu." Shinichi tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Heiji, pikirannya panik dan takut.

Heiji melepaskan genggamannya pada Shinichi lalu memijat keningnya yang sedikit terasa nyeri. "Jangan… Jauh dariku lagi… Aku ketakutan." Heiji berpaling dari Shinichi, matanya terlihat sedih.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Heiji." Shinichi berusaha menyentuh wajah Heiji yang terlihat memendam rasa sakit. "Jangan sentuh…" Heiji menepis dengan cepat, matanya melirik Shinichi tajam.

"He..Heiji.." Shinichi berusaha memanggil cowok berkulit gelap itu, tetapi pikiran Heiji saat ini dipenuhi rasa cemburu. "Untuk saat ini…. Tolong jangan menyentuhku dulu." Ujar Heiji lagi sambil berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar dari atap gedung.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Heiji..! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kazuha memeriksa Heiji yang saat itu sudah berada di luar gedung bersama beberapa polisi yang mulai berdatangan.<p>

Di luar halaman gedung terlihat banyak polisi mondar-mandir menginterogasi Shinchi yang menjadi korban penculikan. Heiji tau Shinichi berbohong dan mengarang sedikit cerita mengenai kejadiannya, terlebih kejadian ciuman itu. Hal itu langsung membuat amarah Heiji muncul lagi.

"Inspektur, tolong jangan di sebarluaskan kejadian ini. Aku tidak mau tersorot media. Aku masih ada tugas penting. Aku mohon." Heiji mendengar Shinichi yang memohon pada ayahnya agar kejadian ini tidak tersiar apalagi bocor pada media massa maupun masyarakat luas. Inspektur Hattori menyetujuinya yang membuat Shinichi menghela napas lega.

"Shinichi, kau baik-baik saja?" Ran mendatangi Shinichi yang saat itu selesai diinterogasi oleh polisi. Shinichi hanya tersenyum, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Shinichi sekenanya.

Ran berbicara panjang lebar di hadapan Shinichi tentang kekhawatirannya saat Sang detektif itu menghilang, ataupun ketakutannya ketika tau Shinichi diculik Kid. Tapi Shinichi tidak memperhatikan sama sekali omongan Ran, matanya lebih tertarik menatap Heiji yang sejak kejadian Kid tadi menjadi pendiam hingga sekarang. Pertanyaan Kazuha pun hanya dijawab dengan senyuman saja.

"Lalu, saat Kid membawamu di gedung ini. Aku dan Kazu~.."

"Maaf, Ran… tapi aku harus menemui Heiji dulu." Shinichi langsung menghentikan cerita Ran, dengan tersenyum sebentar, dia bergegas menuju ke arah Heiji. "Eh.. ta..tapi.." Omongan Ran pun tidak digubrisnya, sekarang yang dikhawatirkannya hanya cowok berkulit gelap itu. Dia tidak ingin Heiji membencinya.

"Heiji…" Suara Shinichi membuat obrolan Kazuha dan Heiji terhenti sesaat. Heiji memalingkan wajahnya ketika bertemu pandang dengan Shinichi. "Aku harus pergi dulu, Kazuha. Maaf.." Ujar Heiji pamit meninggalkan Kazuha yang bengong, sedangkan Shinichi berusaha mengejar Heiji yang menjauh pergi.

"Tu..Tunggu Heiji.." Shinichi menarik tangan Heiji tapi lagi-lagi di tepis Heiji dengan kasar. "Jangan menyentuhku!" Heiji tidak berani menatap mata Shinichi yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Aku harus berbicara denganmu, ini tentang Kid, dia~.."

"Cukup! Aku mau istirahat, maaf…" Jawab Heiji lagi sambil memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri.

Heiji berjalan cepat ke arah mobil patroli menemui ayahnya, berbicara sebentar kemudian masuk ke mobil lalu pergi meninggalkan Shinichi yang masih menatap kepergian Heiji dengan tatapan terluka. _Apa Heiji membenciku karena aku mencium Kid? Dan tidak mau berteman lagi denganku karena aku berciuman dengan cowok? Apa dia pikir aku penyuka sesama jenis? Apa karena itu dia menjauhiku?_ Pikir Shinichi lagi sambil terus menatap mobil Heiji hingga menghilang dibalik tikungan.

.

.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah atap gedung yang lain, Kid menatap Shinichi yang terlihat bimbang melalu monocle-nya. Membiaskan sosok detektif manis itu yang sedang terlihat gelisah. Kid tersenyum, kemudian matanya beralih ke luka di lengan kanannya. "Sepertinya, bersaing dengan cowok Osaka itu tidak mudah, apalagi memperebutkan hadiah yang lebih menarik dibandingkan sebuah permata." Kid menjilat bibirnya, berusaha merasakan lagi kehangatan ciuman dari seorang detektif kesayangannya, kemudian tersenyum.<p>

"Selamat malam, Tantei-ku dan sampai berjumpa lagi." Bisik Kid lagi kemudian merentangkan jubah putihnya yang terdapat gantole, lalu terbang menembus langit malam yang saat itu memperlihatkan sinar bulan yang sangat terang.

.

.

.

**~ TBC~**

**Waahh maaf... sekali lagi maaf bagi yang ga suka cerita ini... hiks.. hiks..**

**saya masih belum pinter bikin cerita... *nangis di pojokan***

**Chapter depan masih tentang Heiji yang marah karena cemburu dan berusaha berbaikan dengan Shinichi... lalu... jreng.. jreng.. KID datang lagi...**

**Review plis... ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho**

**Warning : banyak Typo, gaje, BL (sho-ai)**

**Pairing : masih sama, HeijiXShinichi dan KidXShinichi**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>My Diamond<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah 1 minggu sejak kejadian Kid menculik Shinichi, Heiji tetap bersikukuh tidak ingin pergi ke Tokyo walaupun Kazuha sudah membujuknya. Heiji tetap berada di dalam kamar bergelung dengan selimutnya membiarkan Kazuha berteriak-teriak kemudian menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya dengan brutal.<p>

"Jangan manja, Heiji! Ran sedang sakit, ayo kita menjenguknya." Teriak Kazuha dari luar kamar, berusaha sekeras apapun tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan keras kepalanya detektif kulit gelap ini. Heiji menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam bantal.

"Diamlah, Kazuha! Aku tidak mau keluar apalagi pergi ke Tokyo!" Teriak Heiji dari dalam kamar membuat kening Kazuha berkedut marah.

"Heiji..! Keluar…! Sekarang!" Seruan Kazuha makin membuat Heiji menenggelamkan lagi kupingnya di bantal. Matanya berusaha terpejam, tetapi setiap menutup mata yang terbayang hanya gambaran Shinichi mencium Kid. _Siall…_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Detektif muda itu melempar selimutnya, kemudian menendang marah ke pintu kamar. "Berisik Kazuha!"

Sedikit terkejut dengan debaman di pintu kamar membuat Kazuha mundur sedikit, "Hei..! jangan seenaknya menendang pintu!" Kazuha berseru lagi.

"Teserah aku! Pergi sana!" Heiji kembali menerjunkan diri di ranjangnya yang empuk. Matanya menutup rapat, berusaha menulikan pendengaran dan menghapus memorinya yang buruk, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa, gambaran Shinichi yang mendesah ketika dicium oleh Kid makin menyulut kemarahan Heiji saja.

"Arrgghh…." Heji berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tangannya meraih HP di atas meja kemudian membaca satu pesan dari Shinichi.

**From: Shinichi Kudo.**

** Heiji, Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau marah padaku tetapi aku minta maaf kalau aku melakukan suatu kesalahan. Aku masih belum berubah menjadi 'Conan' padahal ini sudah lewat satu minggu, Ai juga sedang meneliti kenapa aku belum kembali menjadi anak kecil. Sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang gelisah dirumahku, Ran selalu saja bertanya tentang 'Conan' jadi kujawab saja dia bersama Profesor Agasa. Ku harap kau ada disini membantuku.**

Heiji mengacak lagi rambutnya, pikirannya penuh dengan sosok Shinichi tapi gengsinya melarangnya menemui cowok manis itu. Seandainya saja dia tidak punya gengsi yang berlebihan seperti ini, mungkin sekarang dirinya sudah datang ke rumah detektif timur itu lalu tertawa sambil bercerita seru. Sayangnya, ini semua gara-gara Shinichi, dengan gampangnya dia membiarkan dirinya dicium oleh Kid.

"Uhhkk…" Heiji menangkupkan bantal dikepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Sekarang dia tidak lagi mendengar teriakan atau gedoran dari Kazuha, hal itu membuatnya penasaran.

Heiji perlahan turun dari ranjang kemudian menguping suara Kazuha yang terdengar seperti sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang di luar kamar.

.

"Iya… Begitulah, Ran. Sepertinya Heiji tidak bisa ikut aku ke Tokyo?..." Kazuha sedang berbicara di telepon dengan Ran, dia meminta persetujuan Ran bahwa dia hanya akan sendiri menjenguknya.

"Apa?.. Tenang saja, aku bisa sendiri kok ke Tokyo.." Jawab KAzuha diselingi tawa ringan. Heiji makin menajamkan pendengarannya lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau melihat kalau Shinichi berbeda? Berbeda bagaimana?" Tanya Kazuha. Heiji yang mendengar nama Shinichi disebut langsung membuatnya tertegun sesaat, lalu berusaha menguping lagi.

"Ohh.. Shinichi terlihat sedih sejak kejadian penculikan itu? Tenang saja, dia pasti baik-baik saja kok.." Jawab Kazuha lagi. Heiji menghentikan aksi mengupingnya, dia menggigit gelisah kuku jari tangannya menandakan dia sedang bimbang.

"Baiklah, Ran. Sampai jumpa nanti. Bye.." Kata Kazuha kemudian memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan Ran. Kazuha menghela napas pelan, dia mulai beranjak dari kamar Heiji ketika suara pintu kamar di buka dari dalam dan menghentikan langkahnya. Heiji berada diantara pintu dengan pakaian yang kasual, kemudian melirik Kazuha sekilas.

"Ayo, pergi ke Tokyo. Aku.. tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian disana, bisa-bisa kau tersesat." Ujar Heiji lagi yang dapat sambutan lirikan marah Kazuha. "Enak saja!"

.

.

.

Di kediaman Kogoro Mouri, Ran meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya kemudian melirik ayahnya yang sedang menonton Yoko Okino di televisi. Ran menghela napas berat, kepalanya agak pusing dan dia sedikit pilek tetapi pekerjaan rumah banyak yang harus dikerjakan. Dengan menghela napas sekali lagi, dia mulai melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang pertama yaitu menyapu.

"Hei, Ran, tolong ambilkan bir ku di atas meja." Perintah Kogoro tanpa mempedulikan delikan marah Ran. Dengan berjalan malas, Ran menuju meja kerja Kogoro kemudian matanya beralih ke luar jendela. Sesosok yang agak di kenal Ran, membuat cewek itu harus menajamkan penglihatannya. Seorang cowok SMA sedang menatap ke tempat tinggalnya. Seorang cowok yang sangat mirip Shinichi.

"Hei, Kaito. Kenapa masih disini, ayo pergi." Seorang cewek menggandeng cowok tadi yang hanya menampilkan cengirannya. "Maaf, Aoko." Jawabnya lagi. Ran yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, _Kupikir tadi Shinichi… ternyata bukan…_ kemudian dengan cepat mengambil bir dan menyerahkan pada ayahnya.

.

.

Kaito yang ditarik paksa oleh Aoko melirik lagi ke kediaman Kogoro. _Sepertinya, detektif manis itu tidak berada disana, jangan-jangan dia berada di rumahnya sendiri…. Jadi, dia belum kembali menjadi Conan?… Menarik…_ Seringai muncul di wajah Kaito, menampilkan beberapa gambaran aneh yang bermunculan di pikirannya. Aoko yang berada disebelahnya hanya memandang cowok ini dengan wajah aneh.

"Hei, wajahmu mengerikan.. Seperti ingin memperkosa seseorang saja." Ujar Aoko yang langsung membuat Kaito tertawa hambar.

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

><p>Heiji dan Kazuha kini sudah sampai di Tokyo, tepatnya di tempat tinggal Ran bersama ayahnya. "Kau sudah agak membaik?" Tanya Kazuha sambil menempelkan tangannya di kening Ran. "Lumayan." Jawab Ran pelan sambil tersenyum. Heiji hanya melirik malas ke arah dua cewek itu, pikirannya penuh dengan Shinichi.<p>

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." Kata Kazuha mendorong Ran ke arah kamar. "Ta.. Tapi.. aku masih banyak tugas. Lagipula, aku ingin pergi ke rumah Shinichi untuk memberikan kue buatanku." Kata Ran yang tersipu malu. Kazuha terlihat sedang berpikir kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Kalau masalah itu serahkan saja pada Heiji. Akan kusuruh dia pergi ke rumah Shinichi, jadi kau bisa beristirahat." Jawab Kazuha seenaknya, Heiji yang berada disebelahnya hanya cemberut.

"Aku malas." Seru Heiji cepat yang dapat lirikan maut Kazuha. "Cepat pergi, Heiji..!" Teriak Kazuha sambil memberikan kotak yang berisi kue Ran yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja.

"Uhhhkkk…" Heiji masih bersikeras tidak mau, dengan terpaksa Kazuha menendang detektif berkulit gelap itu keluar dari kediaman Kogoro sambil tetap memegang kotak bekal tadi.

"Tsk.. Kenapa harus aku sih… Merepotkan!" Heiji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya malas. Matanya masih menatap kotak bekal tadi agak lama, kemudian menghela napas berat. "Ya sudahlah, ku antarkan saja."

.

.

.

Di kediaman Shinichi, seorang cowok SMA sedang bergelut dengan beberapa buku Sherlock Holmes di perpustakaannya. Beberapa seri detektif sudah dilahapnya habis, tapi tetap saja dia merasa bosan dan malas melakukan aktifitas apapun. Saat ini pikirannya sedang buruk, masalah sahabat dekatnya si Heiji masih marah, lalu Kid yang entah kenapa ingin menciumnya.

Tiba-tiba Shinichi mengingat kejadian minggu lalu saat Kid mencium bibirnya, hal itu membuat wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Uhhkk…" Shinichi menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara buku-buku yang berantakan. Jantungnya juga entah kenapa berdetak lebih kencang dua kali lipat. _Siaall… berhentilah berdetak keras…_ rutuk Shinichi dalam hati.

**Drrrttt…. Drrrtttt….** HP Shinichi bergetar, membuatnya sedikit terkejut kemudian meraba kantong celananya.

"Halo…" Suara Shinichi terdengar lembut.

"Uhmm.. Shinichi, ini aku, Ran." Jawab Ran yang berada di seberang telepon. "Ya? Ada apa, Ran?" kata Shinichi lagi penasaran. "Uhmm.. begini, aku sepertinya tidak bisa ke rumahmu, jadi aku menyuruh Heiji kesana untuk mengantarkan kue untukmu." Sambung Ran lagi yang membuat Shinichi kaget. _Heiji… berada di Tokyo? Dan sekarang mau ke rumahku?..._ kata Shinichi dalam hati.

"Halo… Shinichi? Kau masih disana?" Tanya Ran lagi karena daritadi Shinichi tidak menjawab apapun.

"Ah, iya… aku masih disini.. baiklah… tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau tidak bisa kemari, cepat sembuh ya, Ran." Kata Shinichi melembut, Ran yang berada diseberang telepon hanya tersenyum, "Iya.. sudah dulu ya, aku sedang bersama Kazuha… Sampai jumpa." Kata Ran lagi, lalu memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan Shinichi.

"Heiji akan kemari." Bisik Shinichi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian senyuman terkembang di bibir manis detektif itu. _Berarti dia tidak marah lagi padaku… baiklah… aku akan menyambutnya…_ Shinichi tersenyum kemudian mulai membereskan buku-buku seri detektifnya yang berantakan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Rumahnya disini ya?" Seorang cowok tepat berada di depan pagar rumah Shinichi, matanya melirik plang nama rumah Shinichi lalu melirik lagi kotak yang berada di tangannya. "Benar, ini rumahnya. Kuharap dia suka kue nya." Sambung cowok itu sambil tersenyum. Kakinya mulai melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah Shinichi, setelah tepat berada di depan pintu, jari telunjuknya memencet bel yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya.<p>

**TING TONG…. **

Suara bel terdengar dari arah pintu depan, membuat Shinichi yang sedang menyiapkan cemilan dan minuman, terlonjak kaget untuk beberapa saat. Mata shinichi melirik ke jam dinding yang berada dihadapannya, "Heiji cepat juga datangnya." Ujar Shinichi lagi.

.

**TING TONG… **

Lagi-lagi bel depan dibunyikan membuat Shinichi tergesa-gesa berlari menuju pintu tanpa menghiraukan meja dan beberapa kursi yang kena tendangannya. "Sebentar.." Jawab Shinichi dari dalam sambil mengelus jari kakinya yang kesakitan tersandung meja.

**-CKLEK-** Pintu depan di buka Shinichi, "Heiji, kalau mau masuk ya masuk saj~.." Shinichi terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat seseorang yang berada di depannya sambil menenteng kotak bekal.

Orang itu menyeringai melihat keterkejutan di wajah sang detektif, kemudian bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah kata yang sudah sangat di kenal Shinichi, "Halo.. Tantei-kun…"

"Ki…Kid…" Suara Shinichi tercekat.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Uhhhkk… Rumah orang itu lumayan jauh juga." Heiji yang masih di tengah perjalanan hanya bisa terus menerus menggerutu sambil menenteng kotak bekal dari Ran, sesekali dilempar-lemparnya ataupun di putar-putarnya kotak bekal tadi untuk mengusir kejenuhan.<p>

"Nah itu dia rumahnya." Kata Heiji lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dengan berlari, Heiji berusaha mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai di rumah Shinichi. "Ng? pintunya tidak terkunci ya? Waah, ceroboh sekali.." Heiji memutar kenop lalu mendorong pintu. Kepalanya berusaha melihat kedalam ruangan. "Kok sepi sekali ya?" Ucap Heiji lagi kebingungan.

Kaki-kaki Heiji mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, tangannya terus memegang erat kotak bekal dari Ran. "Aku harus berteriak memanggil Shinichi atau ku taruh saja di dapur lalu kabur?" Tanya Heiji menimbang-nimbang bekal di tangannya. Kemudian pilihannya jatuh pada jawaban kedua, yaitu menaruh kotak bekal di dapur lalu kabur, kemudian menyuruh Ran menelepon Shinichi kalau kuenya sudah kuantar. _Ok… taktik yang bagus…_ pikir Heiji sambil tersenyum.

Heiji mulai memasuki rumah Shinichi lebih dalam, matanya menyari-nyari letak dapur. "Nah itu dia dapurnya." Heiji berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin ke dapur agar Shinichi tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Setelah sampai di meja makan, Heiji menaruh kotak bekal dari Ran diatasnya. Tetapi sebuah kotak bekal lain mengganggu pikiran Heiji. Sebuah kotak bekal berwarna biru cerah yang tepat berada di sebelah kotak bekal miliknya. Heiji melirik kiri dan kanan kemudian membuka kotak bekal biru cerah itu secara diam-diam, di dalamnya terdapat beberapa lauk dan nasi yang dibentuk mirip lambang hati. Di atas nasi terdapat tulisan dari saus tomat "I Love You". Urat kemarahan Heiji bermunculan lalu menutup kotak bekal tadi dengan kasar.

"Orang itu, benar-benar playboy, sekarang dia selingkuh dengan cewek lain, padahal dia tau Ran menyukainya. Dan lagi…" Heiji menghentikan sumpah serapahnya lalu wajahnya mulai memerah, "Aku menyukainya juga.." Sambung Heiji dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Ya sudah bukan urusanku. Dasar dia itu…" Heiji melangkahkan kakinya dari dapur, tapi baru satu langkah dia sudah mendengar sebuah suara aneh.

"Eh? Suara siapa itu..?" Heiji menajamkan pendengarannya, kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah asal suara. Heiji melangkah pelan-pelan hingga sampai di suatu kamar yang memiliki pintu yang lumayan besar. Heiji mendekatkan telinganya di pintu itu, Suara-suara itu mulai terdengar dengan jelas.

"Hmmphh… Henti~ Hmpphhh…" _Itu suara Shinichi_, pikir Heiji yang terus menguping. Di dalam kamar itu terdapat suara lain. Seperti suara tawa seseorang.

"Tantei-kun.. kau manis sekali… hmpphh…" Heiji mengenali suara itu, suara yang terus memanggil 'Tantei-kun' hanya pada Shinichi. Dia sangat tau suara itu.

"Lepaskan aku.. Kid…" Suara Shinichi terdengar marah terlebih lagi Heiji yang mendengar nama Kid disebut-sebut. _Pesulap brengsek itu…_

.

**-BRAAAKKK-** Pintu kamar di tendang Heiji dengan brutal, membuat engsel pintu itu terlepas dari tempatnya. Pemandangan yang kini di lihat Heiji adalah, Shinichi berada di lantai dengan posisi tangan diikat ke atas dengan baju dan celana yang tidak karuan, lalu diatasnya Kid menyentuh dagu Shinichi dengan kemeja yang terbuka sepenuhnya, menampilkan dada bidang miliknya. Tidak ada topi tinggi putih ataupun monocle di satu matanya, hanya wajah polos Kid dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan dengan memakai celana panjang hitam.

Otak Heiji terdiam sesaat berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Saraf-saraf di otaknya berjalan agak lambat kalau Heiji sedang _Shoc_k seperti ini. Seperti sebuah adegan film, saraf-saraf itu seperti punya tangan, kaki, mulut, dan mata.

Saraf 1 : lapor kapten, mata sedang menglihat sesuatu yang sangat ganjil dan aneh.

Saraf 2 : laporkan secepatnya ke otak!

Saraf 1 : Baik, kapten!

Kemudian secara cepat saraf 1 berlari menuju otak.

Saraf 1 : Hei otak, kau tau apa yang sedang dilihat oleh mata?

Otak : tentu saja, nak. Itu namanya 'pemerkosaan'

Kemudian saraf 1 berlari ke saraf-saraf lain untuk mengatakan apa yang dibilang oleh otak.

Heiji merespon apa yang terjadi, pikirannya terus mengatakan pemerkosaan, pemerkosaan, pemerkosaan, kemudian wajah Heiji berubah murka.

"PEMERKOSAAN!" Heiji berteriak lantang, kemudian berusaha menerjang Kid yang berada di atas Shinichi.

**-DUUAAK-** Kid terlempar setelah kena tendangan Heiji. Shinichi yang kaget berusaha menjauh.

"Uhhkk.. rusuk ku…" Erang Kid kesakitan, di hadapannya Heiji sudah bersiap-siap menerjang lagi.

"KAU BRENGSEK!" Heiji berteriak sambil mengepalkan tinjunya, Kid yang melihat gelagat itu langsung menghindar ke samping membuat Heiji meninju ruang kosong. "JANGAN LARI!" Kali ini Heiji melemparkan sebuah guci ke arah Kid, Sang pencuri langsung berbalik kemudian dengan cepat menendang guci tadi yang hampir meluncur ke arah wajahnya. "Se..selamat.."

Heiji mengambil tongkat yang teronggok di bawah kakinya, membuat kuda-kuda untuk menyerang lagi. Kid mulai panik, dia melirik ke kanan dan kiri tetapi tidak ada benda yang tepat untuk dijadikan tameng.

"HEAAAHHH…" Heiji maju lagi dengan tongkat yang terulur ke depan.

Suara benturan terdengar keras ketika Kid menghentikan serangan Heiji dengan meja kayu kecil. "Kau itu cepat naik darah ya, Osaka-san." Kata Kid penuh dengan seringai mengejek membuat kedutan marah di dahi Heiji.

**-DUAAK-** Sekali lagi Heiji membenturkan tongkat tadi ke meja yang di pegang Kid, membuat meja itu terbelah menjadi dua. Kid bersiul kagum. _Kalau kena serangannya bisa-bisa aku mati konyol…_ pikir Kid waspada.

Kid berusaha mencari celah kabur, matanya tertuju pada sebuha jendela. Dengan berlari cepat Kid berusaha menjangkau jendela itu. "HEI..!" Heiji berteriak marah, dia mulai memposisikan tongkatnya kemudian melemparnya ke arah Kid.

**-KRAK-** tongkat tadi menancap di tembok tepat di samping kepala Kid yang sudah lebih dulu menghindar. _Ma..mati aku…_ Ujar Kid dalam hati sambil menatap tak berkedip tongkat yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari kepalanya itu. "JANGAN HARAP BISA KABUR!" Teriak Heiji penuh kemarahan, dia mulai berlari menuju Kid dan bersiap-siap menendang sang pesulap.

Kid waspada, dengan cepat dia melompat dari tendangan Heiji yang malah mengenai tembok hingga retak. Kid bersalto di udara lalu menendang wajah Heiji dengan tendangan ke samping, membuat sang detektif itu terlempar ke arah lemari buku dengan suara berdebam yang keras, membuat lemari buku yang tidak bersalah itu retak menjadi dua bagian.

Kid mendarat anggun di ujung tongkat yang tertancap di dinding, kedua tangannya dimasukan lagi ke saku celananya. Pose Kid kali ini penuh dengan kemenangan walaupun harus menutupi degupan jantungnya yang cepat karena melihat kekuatan Heiji.

"Menyerahlah, Osaka-san. Kau membuang waktuku saja untuk bermesraan dengan malaikat detektifku." Suara Kid terdengar angkuh terlebih menyeringai puas menatap Heiji yang tersungkur diantara kayu-kayu lemari yang berantakan. Kid melompat ringan dari ujung tongkat, dan mendarat pelan di lantai.

Kid mendekati Shinichi yang masih berusaha membuka ikatan di tangannya. "Kau memiliki teman yang mengerikan ya, Tantei-kun." Kid menyentuh rambut halus Shinichi. "Mau apa kau!" Kata Shinichi marah, matanya melirik khawatir ke Heiji yang masih terbaring disana. _Kurasa Heiji pingsan karena terbentur lemari kayu… ini gawat…_ pikir Shinichi lagi.

Kid terkikik geli kemudian menarik dagu Shinichi, menatap mata sang detektif dengan lembut, "Aku akan tinggal denganmu disini. Di rumahmu, hanya kita berdua. Sampai kau berubah kembali menjadi 'Conan'. Mengerti, Tantei-kun." Sambung Kid yang dapat pelototan kaget dari Shinichi.

"Tinggal.. disini..?" kata Shinichi yang masih terbelalak tak percaya. Kid tersenyum. "Tepatnya, tinggal bersamaku, Tantei-kun." Ujar Kid lagi dengan seringai yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan.

* * *

><p><strong>~ TBC~<strong>

**.**

**Maaf cuma ini dulu yang bisa di update... *bungkuk hormat*  
><strong>

**chap besok masih tetap pertarungan Heiji dan Kid... hohoho**

**Review ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Grammar berantakan, BL (Sho-ai)**

**pairing : HeijiXShinichi, KidXShinichi**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>My Diamond<strong>

* * *

><p>Shinichi masih merawat Heiji yang terluka dan pingsan akibat pertarungannya dengan Kid. Sesekali di kompresnya kening Heiji dengan handuk kecil basah.<p>

"Dia masih belum sadar? Haahh.. Lemah sekali." Suara Kid membuat cowok detektif itu melotot, "Memangnya salah siapa yang membuat Heiji pingsan?" Jawab Shinichi dengan tatapan galak ke arah Kid yang hanya terkikik geli.

Pakaian kid sekarang bukanlah tuxedo putih dengan topi dan jubah tetapi hanya kemeja putih dan celana hitam, wajahnya pun terlihat jelas tanpa ditutupi oleh monocle atau kulit palsu.

"Kau tidak takut memperlihatkan identitasmu padaku?" Ujar Shinichi masih tetap memandang Kid yang berada di pintu kamar. Cowok pencuri itu hanya menaikan satu alisnya tanda dia bingung, "Untuk apa aku takut? Kau tidak mungkin melaporkan ku pada polisi, lagipula kau tidak ada bukti bahwa aku pencuri legendaris itu'kan?" Kata Kid sambil menatap Shinichi yang masih mengompres Heiji.

"Tapi…" Shinichi membuka suara lagi,menyita perhatian Kid untuk mendengarkan, "Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu pada polisi karena sudah seenaknya tinggal dirumah orang." Shinichi menatap Kid yang kali ini menutup mulutnya untuk menahan seringainya.

"Hei detektif, aku tinggal disini bukan seenaknya tetapi karena persetujuanmu'kan?" Kali ini Kid mendekati Shinichi dan bersender di dinding tepat dihadapan sang detektif tersebut. Shinichi memalingkan wajahnya, "Memaksaku untuk mengatakan 'iya' bukan termasuk dalam persetujuanku tetapi keterpaksaan."

Kid lagi-lagi menatap Shinichi dalam diam, dia terus memperhatikan cowok manis itu merawat Heiji dengan baik dan penuh perhatian, membuat sang pencuri sedikit ada rasa cemburu di hatinya. "Kau memperbolehkanku tinggal karena cowok Osaka ini?" Kid menunjuk dengan malas Heiji yang sedang terbaring di ranjang, "Memangnya ada apa dengan itu? Kau tidak suka?" Tantang Shinichi sambil melotot ke arah Kid yang sekarang mulai duduk di sebelah Shinichi.

"Aku tidak suka. Kau itu milikku." Kata Kid lagi menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, "Kau kekanakan." Jawab Shinichi lagi.

"Aku memang masih anak-anak." Kali ini Kid menyeringai jahil membuat Shinichi cemberut, "Jangan bertingkah sok imut." Shinichi menatapnya malas lalu beralih lagi menyentuh kening Heiji.

"Tapi…" Kid mulai berbicara lagi, tangannya merengkuh Shinichi dari belakang membuat cowok detektif itu tersentak kaget, "Ki..Kid…" Shinichi berusaha berontak tetapi Kid tetap memeluknya dengan erat. "Tapi aku memang menyukaimu, aku jujur." Kata Kid lagi sambil menyentuh kulit leher Shinichi dengan bibirnya. Cowok detektif itu hanya diam tanpa menjawab pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Kid.

**-BRET-** Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikan adegan pelukan-Kid-dengan-Shinichi-dari-belakang itu dengan cepat. Wajah Heiji yang tiba-tiba terbangun membuat Shinichi kaget.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Shinichi agak khawatir, tetapi Heiji tidak terlalu mempedulikannya matanya terus menatap Kid yang daritadi menyeringai mengejek ke arahnya.

"Kenapa dia masih disini..?" Tunjuk Heiji dengan napas tersengal-sengal ke arah sang pencuri. "Hei..hei.. Osaka-san… sekarang aku tinggal disini bersama Shinichi." Jawab Kid lagi yang kontan membuat Heiji kaget. "A..APA!"

**Drrrttttt…. Dddrrtt…. **Hp Kid bergetar membuat cowok itu meninggalkan kamar yang berisik karena Heiji terus-terusan marah kepada Shinichi.

Kid sudah berada di luar kamar, matanya beralih ke layar Hp yang menampilkan nama Aoko sedang memanggilnya.

"Ya halo?" Kata Kid membuka suara.

"Kaitooo… kau kemana saja?" Suara Aoko terdengar marah bercampur khawatir membuat Kid harus menjauhkan Hp nya dari telinga. "Maaf.. maaf.. Aoko. Tetapi mungkin beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang, aku sedang menginap di rumah teman." Jawab Kid sambil tertawa pelan.

"A..apa? kau menginap dimana? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Tanya Aoko kali ini penuh dengan nada cemas membuat Kid tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu aku menginap dimana,yang pasti beberapa hari ini aku akan ijin masuk sekolah." Jawab Kid lagi.

"Ta..tapi, Kaito. Kau tidak akan lama'kan?" Ujar cewek yang berada di seberang telepon itu, "Tentu saja tidak, aku cuma beberapa hari bukan beberapa minggu. Kau tenang saja." Kali ini Kid berusaha menenangkan cewek teman masa kecilnya itu. "Uhmm.. baiklah.. jaga dirimu baik-baik ya." Kata Aoko, Kid hanya mengiyakan saja kemudian memutuskan sambungannya setelah mengatakan 'sampai jumpa'.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu?" Suara Shinichi kontan membuat Kid berbalik kaget, dengan kelabakan dia cepat- cepat memasukkan Hp miliknya ke kantong celana. "Hanya salah sambung." Jawab kid ngasal dengan tawa hambar.

Shinichi mengangkat alisnya, "Salah sambung mengatakan 'sampai jumpa'? bagaimana bisa, dua orang yang tidak saling kenal dan hanya salah sambung mengatakan 'sampai jumpa' seperti sudah lama berteman?" Kata Shinichi lagi meminta jawaban dari Kid. "Hahahaha~ begitulah…" Ujar Kid sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Shinichi hanya mendengus kemudian berbalik masuk kamar, "Kalau ingin berbohong, pintar-pintarlah sedikit." Kata cowok detektif itu yang sukses membuat Kid tertusuk dengan perkataanya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Heiji, belum pulang juga ya?" Tanya Ran pada Kazuha yang sedang asyik menatap layar tivi, "Iya ya, padahal hanya mengantar kotak bekal darimu tapi sudah selama ini belum pulang. Apa terjadi sesuatu ya?" Kata Kazuha khawatir, dia berdiri dari sofa kemudian mengambil Hp miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Kau ingin menelepon Heiji?" Tanya Ran masih menatap Kazuha yang memencet beberapa nomor, "Iya, aku khawatir padanya." Kazuha mendekatkan Hp tadi ke telinganya mendengarkan suara dering lalu terdengar suara seseorang mengangkat telepon.<p>

"Halo, Heiji?" Kata Kazuha cepat-cepat membuat seseorang yang berada diseberang telepon tertawa pelan. "Ya kazuha, ada apa?"

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak pulang?" Ujar Kazuha lagi membuat Ran sedikit penasaran dengan ekspresi Kazuha yang kaget.

"Apa? Kau ingin menginap di rumah Shinichi?" Tanya Kazuha lagi, Ran yang mendengar nama Shinichi disebut-sebut langsung mendekatkan telinganya di dekat Hp Kazuha. "Iya, aku ingin menginap disini. Shinichi sedikit bingung dengan kasus yang ditanganinya kali ini, aku hanya ingin membantunya." Jawab Heiji lagi. Kazuha sedikit berpikir kemudian menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah, ku ijinkan. Nanti akan kuberitahu pada paman bahwa kau tidak bisa pulang beberapa hari ini karena membantu kasus Shinichi." Perkataan kazuha kontan membuat detektif Osaka itu bersorak gembira. "Terima kasih, Kazuha."

"Ya, sama-sama. Kau hati-hati ya, sampai jumpa." Kata Kazuha lagi kemudian menutup teleponnya dengan malas.

"Kenapa? Dia tidak bisa pulang ya?" Tanya Ran lagi yang melihat Kazuha hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Huufftt… aku harus pulang ke Osaka sendirian deh." Kata Kazuha lagi, Ran hanya tersenyum prihatin.

.

.

.

"Kau menginap disini juga?" Suara Kid membuat Heiji yang meletakkan Hpnya di atas meja mulai melotot lagi ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kudo dengan siluman seperti kau." Tunjuk Heiji penuh marah, "Hei, Osaka-man, aku bukan siluman, aku ini pangeran nya Shinichi." Kata Kid sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa? Enak saja kau bilang dirimu itu pangeran. Dan jangan panggil aku Osaka-man!" kata Heiji lagi dengan marah, Kid lagi-lagi menyeringai jahil.

"Oya? Kau'kan super hero namamu Osaka-man. Hanya saja kau itu lemah." Kid terkikik geli mendengar perkataannya sendiri membuat Heiji naik darah. "Kau menantangku ya?" Heiji mulai bangkit dari ranjang ketika sebuah tangan menghentikan pertarungan mereka.

"Sudahlah hentikan kalian berdua. Ini rumahku, kalau ingin berkelahi jangan disini tapi di luar." Kali ini Shinichi yang melotot ke arah dua perusuh yang telah merusak beberapa perabotan rumahnya. "Maaf…" Jawab Kid dan Heiji berbarengan, Shinichi menghela napas berat. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian makan dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan." Kata Shinichi sambil menunjuk malas ke ruang dapur.

"Waahh… terima kasih, Sayang." Kid mencium pipi Shinichi lalu melarikan diri ke dapur sebelum di lempar lemari oleh Heiji. "Si brengsek itu benar-benar kelewatan." Kata Heiji lagi sambil berjalan ke arah Shinichi. "Uhmm.. terima kasih telah memperbolehkanku tinggal disini." Sambung heiji lagi salah tingkah.

"Ya, sama-sama. Lagipula, kalau aku cuma berdua dengan Kid entah bagaimana jadinya." Ujar Shinichi tersenyum pada detektif Osaka itu. Heiji ingin juga mencium pipi Shinichi seperti yang dilakukan Kid sebelumnya.

Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi- Heiji mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Shinichi.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dari seorang 'sahabat'- Kali ini Shinichi melihat mata Heiji terpejam.

Hanya sebuah ciuman yang membuat jantung Heiji deg-deg-an- bibir cowok Osaka itu sedikit lagi menyentuh pipi Shinichi.

"Hooii…Osaka-man. Kau tidak mau kare ya? Nanti ku habisin lho." Kid yang berada tepat dihadapan mereka hanya memandang Heiji tanpa rasa bersalah dengan tangan memegang mangkok kare.

"Kau itu…." Urat-urat kemarahan mulai terlihat di kening Heiji membuat Kid meneguk liurnya. _Mampus aku…_

"KESINI KAU… PESULAP SIALAN!" Kid yang merasakan fiarasat buruk mulai melarikan diri dari amukan Heiji. Shinichi hanya menatap perkelahian itu dengan berurai air mata, apalagi mendengar suara-suara bantingan perabotan dapur yang menurut Shinichi pecah semua. _Biaya hidupku lebih mahal dari yang ku kira…_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

XXXxxxXXX

* * *

><p>"Hei..Hei Osaka-man. Ngapain kau juga disini?" Kid memandang malas ke Heiji yang kini tidur di sebelah kanan Shinichi sedangkan Kid berada di sebalah kiri Shinichi.<p>

"Untuk menjaga cowok ini dari kemesuman mu." Kata Heiji sambil menunjuk Shinichi yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Shinichi hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah ketika mereka memaksa untuk tidur di satu kamar yang sama dengannya.

**Kriing.. Kriiing…** -Suara telepon rumah membuat pertengkaran Heiji dan Kid terhenti sesaat. "Biar aku yang angkat, kalian tunggu disini saja." Ujar Shinichi sambil beranjak dari ranjang ke luar kamar.

"Hei, Kudo. Aku ikut." Seru Heiji lagi yang mengekor Shinichi dari belakang. Kid hanya memandang kedua orang itu keluar kamar, matanya menatap sekeliling kamar yang didesain minimalis kemudian tatapannya beralih ke remote tivi di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin ada berita yang menarik." Bisik Kid lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Remote diarahkan ke TV membuat kotak audio-visual itu menyala langsung. Kali ini layar di Tv menampilkan beberapa berita kiminal, Kid berusaha duduk senyaman mungkin lalu mulai memperhatikan berita lagi.

"Berita malam ini, seorang buronan polisi sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat setelah pelaku kabur dari pencurian permata di toko Santa's Diamond. Menurut kepolisian pelaku akan melakukan transaksi dengan bandar narkoba di sekitar daerah Tropical Marine Land." Suara reporter TV malah makin menyita perhatian Kid. Mata Kid berubah serius ketika mendengar sebuah pencurian permata yang kini sedang melarikan diri tanpa menghiraukan kegaduhan di luar kamar.

.

"Hei, Kudo, kau serius diajak kencan oleh Ran besok di Tropical Marine Land?" Suara Heiji langsung membuat mata Kid beralih ke luar kamar.

"Iya, besok aku akan pergi dengannya sekitar jam 8 pagi." Kali Ini suara Shinichi yang berbicara. "Kenapa tidak kau tolak sih?" Suara Heiji terdengar frustasi, Kid berusaha menahan gelak tawanya.

"Kenapa harus kutolak?" Tanya Shinichi sedikit kebingungan, tangannya memutar kenop pintu kamar, membuat Kid cepat-cepat mematikan TV yang ditontonnya. "Tentu saja, besok aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Kata Heiji tegas sambil mengikuti Shinichi yang memasuki kamar.

"Wah, kalian sudah kembali? Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Kid bertanya dengan sok polos membuat kedua orang itu tidak sadar bahwa Kid sudah tau permasalahannya. "Dia ini…" Heiji menunjuk Shinichi malas, "Katanya besok akan pergi kencan dengan Ran."

"Wooow…" Kid hanya berpura-pura kaget, "Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau Shinichi kencan dengan Ran?" Sambung Kid yang langsung dapat pelototan dari Heiji.

"Ikut aku…" Tegas Heiji sambil menarik Kid keluar kamar. Heiji menatap Shinichi yang masih bingung di dalam kamar kemudian berbisik pelan ke telinga Kid. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Besok Shinichi akan kencan. Memangnya kau rela kalau dia kencan dengan orang lain?" Bisik Heiji sambil menahan emosinya untuk berteriak-teriak frustasi.

"Siapa bilang aku rela kalau dia kencan. Aku hanya memperbolehkannya jalan dengan cewek yang bernama Ran itu kok." Jawab Kid malas yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan bingung Heiji, "Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Heiji lagi. Kid memperlihatkan seringai liciknya kemudian menarik Heiji lebih mendekat lagi.

"Dengar ya, bila mereka kencan kita yang akan menggagalkannya… Besok, kita akan mengikuti mereka diam-diam. Bagaimana?" Tawar Kid yang langsung mendapat seringai setuju dari Heiji, "Kau jenius, Kid."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini Shinichi sudah bersiap-siap menunggu Ran di depan rumah. Kid dan Heiji hanya menatapnya dari jendela rumah. Mereka sudah di wanti-wanti oleh Shinichi agar jangan melakukan ulah ketika dia pergi. Kid dan Heiji hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja.<p>

"Sudah lama, Shinichi?" Tanya Ran yang langsung dapat senyuman cowok manis itu. "Tidak kok, ayo kita pergi." Shinichi menarik tangan Ran agar segera pergi tanpa menyadari tatapan cemburu Heiji.

"Hoi, Kid. Ayo kita pergi juga." Heiji sudah berbalik ketika dilihatnya Kid memakai pakaian norak. Jas dan pakaian serba hitam, juga kacamata tebal dan rambut klimis. Heiji shock.

"Bagaimana penyamaranku? Bagus tidak?" Tanya Kid di depan kaca sambil memamerkan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Heiji menepuk jidatnya keras. "Aku mohon, Kid. Untuk kali ini saja jangan membuatku malu di depan umum."

Heiji langusung mengacak-acak dandanan Kid, merubahnya secara drastis walaupun harus bergulat dulu dengan pesulap itu karena dia suka style nya yang tadi. "Begini lebih baik." Ujar Heiji yang kini menatap Kid dengan rambut yang seperti biasa dan pakaian kasual. Kid berusaha protes lagi tetapi tangannya sudah ditarik paksa oleh Heiji untuk segera mengejar Shinichi.

.

.

Di Tropical Marine Land, Ran berjalan santai sambil sesekali menunjuk ke arah stand-stand yang menjual ice krim. "Kau ingin es krim?" Tanya Shinichi yang langsung mendapat anggukan senang dari Ran.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Kata Shinichi yang langsung menuju stand es krim.

Heiji dan kid bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dengan teropong di mata mereka masing-masing. "Ini mulai memburuk." Kata Heiji lagi. Kid hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Aku sudah mulai bosan." Rengek Kid yang kini bersender di punggung Heiji.

"Hentikan sifat kekanakanmu, Kid. Dan jangan mengganggu ku." Protes Heiji lagi, Kid hanya melirik kesal. Mata pesulap itu lebih memilih memandang beberapa atraksi dan badut yang memberikan salam pada anak-anak, tatapannya beralih lagi pada seorang pria yang terlihat mencurigakan.

Dua orang pria, yang satu agak gendut dan yang satu kurus memiliki rambut pirang panjang dengan dandanan serba hitam. Kid memandang mereka malas. _Dandanan mereka mencolok sekali, seperti mafia saja…_ Pikir Kid dalam hati tidak terlalu mengubris mereka yang kini memasuki sebuah café.

"Hei, Kid. Kau dengar aku tidak?" Heiji berusaha mengembalikan lamunan Kid ke alam sadar. "Ah, ya? Kenapa?" Tanya Kid ketika kesadarannya sudah pulih seutuhnya. "Mereka mau pergi lagi." Tunjuk Heiji ke Shinichi dan Ran yang kini juga memasuki sebuah café.

"Ayo kita ikuti." Kid dengan sigap langsung menarik tangan Heiji ke dalam café yang merupakan tempat dua orang pria berbaju hitam tadi masuk.

.

.

"Shinichi, kau terlihat tegang sekali. Ada apa?" Tanya Ran sedikit cemas ketika melihat raut wajah Shinichi yang berubah pucat. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab shinichi di sela senyumannya. Ekor mata Shinichi tidak beralih ke arah dua orang pria yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Shinichi.

Salah satu dari pria itu terlihat serius ketika berbicara pada pria berambut pirang panjang. "Apa kita kan melakukan transaksi disini, Kak?" Tanya pria gendut yang dipanggil oleh pria berambut panjang itu sebagai 'Vodka'.

"Mungkin kita agak sedikit mencolok, tapi tidak apa-apa karena atraksi disini juga menampilkan sebuah cerita mafia, kita bisa membohongi orang sebagai peran pengganti di salah satu atraksi disini." Kata pria berambut pirang panjang yang dipanggil 'Gin'.

"Begitu ya, tapi kenapa orang itu tidak datang?" Tanya Vodka lagi sambil berusaha melihat-lihat ke sekitar mereka. Shinichi yang melihat Vodka sedang menatap sekeliling langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hei, Shinichi. Kau terlihat pucat." Ran berusaha menyentuh kening Shinichi tetapi langsung di tepis cowok manis itu. "Ah, maaf, Ran. Tapi sekarang aku sedang tidak enak badan. Bisa kita pergi kapan-kapan saja?" Kata Shinichi lagi yang langsung menyeret Ran keluar dari café.

"Maaf, Ran. Tapi kau bisa pulang sendiri'kan? Aku masih ada urusan… Bye.." Shinichi terlihat tergesa-gesa memasuki café tadi, meninggalkan Ran yang memiliki firasat buruk seperti dulu ketika Shinichi pergi dan tidak kembali lagi. Ran berusaha menepis pikiran buruknya. _Tidak apa-apa.. Shinichi akan baik-baik saja… dia pasti kembali…_ Pikir Ran berusaha menghibur hatinya yang mulai gelisah lagi.

.

.

Heiji dan Kid masih berada di dalam café, mereka duduk di kursi paling pojok agar terhindar dari pandangan Shinichi yang kini masuk ke dalam café tanpa Ran. "Dia kembali tanpa cewek itu." Kata kid lagi sambil menyeruput jus miliknya.

"Mungkin ada suatu masalah, lihat saja Shinichi, dia seperti sedang berusaha mendengarkan apa yang dua orang pria baju hitam itu bicarakan." Tunjuk Heiji ke Shinichi kemudian beralih ke arah dua pria yang tepat berada di belakang detektif manis itu.

"Ada hubungan apa mereka dengan Shinichi?" Tanya Kid lagi sambil terus menatap sosok Shinichi yang terlihat tegang. Heiji berusaha berpikir, matanya tetap terpaku pada dua pria yang memakai pakaian mencolok itu. _Apa hubungan mereka dengan Shinichi? Kenapa Shinichi terlihat begitu tertarik dan takut di saat bersamaan? Jangan-jangan…._ Mata Heiji terbelalak ketika mengingat sesuatu kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Shinichi.

_Siaaall… mereka laki-laki berjubah hitam yang pernah di ceritakan Shinichi… ini berbahaya… aku harus melakukan sesuatu… _Kata Heiji dalam hati.

"Kid, kau tunggu disini dan awasi Shinichi. Aku ada perlu sedikit. Jaga Shinichi dari dua orang pria itu." Kata Heiji tiba-tiba kemudian pergi secepat kilat meninggalkan café.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Bisik Kid pada dirinya sendiri yang masih saja kebingungan dengan perintah Heiji.

.

.

Dua orang pria itu merasa sedikit risih ketika Shinichi tanpa sengaja menatap dengan ekor matanya. "Anak Itu membuatku gelisah, kak." Kata Vodka yang hanya di tanggapi Gin dengan delikan tajam.

"Aku juga. Coba kau interogasi anak itu." Gin menyuruh Vodka untuk menginterogasi Shinichi yang berarti 'bunuh saja anak menjengkelkan itu', Vodka hanya menyeringai seram, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya ke arah Shinichi.

Melihat Vodka yang mulai mendekatinya, membuat tubuh Shinichi gemetar, _Sial, aku ketahuan…_ Rutuk Shinichi dalam hati. Hatinya berusaha untuk mengatakan tenang tetapi tubuhnya tidak mau di ajak kompromi.

**-POK- **Sebuah tepukan dari Vodka di pundak Shinichi makin membuat cowok itu gemetaran. "Bisa berbicara sebentar?" Kata Vodka kepada detektif itu yang lebih merupakan perintah daripada ajakan.

Shinichi masih menundukan wajahnya. _Kalau dia melihat wajahku, matilah aku…_

"Hei, jangan diam saja!" Protes Vodka lagi tidak sabaran.

Shinichi meneguk liurnya susah payah kemudian mulai menegakkan wajahnya.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf, agak lama update nya.. hehehe<strong>

**masih sambungan kemaren.. maaf kalau yang sekarang terasa sedikit jelek... **

**Chap depan sedikit ada pertarungan lagi.. hehehehe... kali ini organisasi jubah hitam agak sedikit nyempil... hahaha**


End file.
